Like I'm Gonna Lose You
by Justmine Rewolf
Summary: (TwoShoot) Hanya sebuah cerita, dimana aku belajar tentang arti sebuah cinta, kasih, pengorbanan, dan juga sebuah kehilangan -Byun Baekhyun. Park Chanyeol/CHANBAEK/GS/EXO/Romance/Angst.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Like I'm Gonna Lose You**

 **Author : Justmine Lilzy Rewolf**

 **Genre : Romance, Angst, School Life, Married Life, GenderSwitch.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Length : Harusnya Oneshoot, karena kepanjangan jadi Twoshoot**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun GS. CHANBAEK**

 **Disclaimer : Story is mine. Terinspirasi dari lagunya Meghan Trainor ft John Legend dengan judul yang sama, dan sebuah ff yg pernah saya baca.**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

 _No, we're not promised tomorrow. So I'm gonna love you, like I'm gonna lose you. I'm gonna hold you, like I'm saying goodbye. Wherever we're standing. I won't take you for granted, cause we'll never know when we'll run out of the time..._

 _*_ iya tau, ini lirik lagu :D

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Like I'm Gonna Lose You**

 **A ChanBaek Fanfiction**

 **By Justmine Lilzy Rewolf**

 **.**

 **PART I**

 **.**

Namaku Byun Baekhyun.

Untuk saat ini aku sangat ingin mengatakan pada seluruh dunia bahwa hidupku bahagia. Aku bahagia, sangat bahagia.

Ya, dia, seseorang yang selalu memanggilku dengan panggilan _Boo_ -nya, telah membuatku dilingkupi berjuta kebahagiaanhingga rasanya aku telah menjadi gadis paling bahagia di dunia.

Namanya Park Chanyeol, pemuda paling tampan yang pernah kukenal, dan dia adalah kekasihku. Dia pemuda yang sangat baik, aku mengenalnya sejak kami masuk SMA yang sama, dan Chanyeol membantuku saat kami berdua masih di masa orientasi.

Aku menyukainya. Ah tidak, aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya hingga tak mampu mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata.

Tubuhnya tinggi, jauh lebih tinggi daripada aku hingga aku harus mendongak saat menatapnya. Matanya bulat, tampak begitu kontras dengan milikku. Dan dia adalah tipe pemuda dengan beribu keceriaan yang akan selalu dia bagi untuk semua orang, khususnya untukku. Senyumnya sangat indah, dengan deretan gigi rapinya yang selalu terlihat berseri. Dia pembawa kebahagiaan bagi semua orang.

Dia selalu ada untukku, menceritakan lelucon yang akan membuatku terpingkal, memuji kecantikanku, atau bahkan menggodaku dengan gombalannya. Tapi aku suka, dia membuatku tak mampu menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum bahkan saat mengingatnya.

Chanyeol menjagaku, melindungiku, dan mencintaiku. Aku merasakan banyak cinta darinya. Dia adalah sumber kebahagiaanku, atau... Apa terdengar berlebihan jika aku mengatakan dia sumber kehidupanku?

Aku mencintainya, dan Chanyeol mencintaiku.

Hari itu, adalah hari ulang tahunku yang ke-18. Chanyeol memberiku hadiah berupa sebuah _earphone_ yang aku impikan. Memang hanya sebuah _earphone_ , tapi rasanya berbeda saat Chanyeol yang memberinya. Dia tau aku suka mendengarkan musik, dan earphoneku rusak sejak dua minggu yang lalu.

Aku bahagia, karena Chanyeol memberi kejutan ulang tahun di sekolah. Sekali lagi aku terlalu bahagia, hingga terus memakai _earphone_ itu bahkan saat pulang sekolah.

Kami memang selalu pulang bersama, bukankah sudah kukatakan Chanyeol selalu melindungiku? Rumahku tidak berdekatan dengan rumahnya, namun Chanyeol akan tetap menemaniku berjalan hingga aku sampai di depan rumah. Kadang aku berpikir dia sedikit overprotektif.

Ada sebuah hal yang kupelajari dari peristiwa tersebut. _"Jangan terlalu berlarut dengan kebahagiaan yang kau dapat, karena tidak ada kebahagiaan yang akan bertahan selamanya."_

Aku menyesal karena saat itu aku terlalu larut dalam bahagia. Benar, aku menyesal. Hari itu aku terlalu senang dengan _earphone_ baru pemberian Chanyeol, hingga terus memakainya bahkan saat melewati penyebrangan.

Aku sama sekali tidak mendengar, saat Chanyeol meneriakkan namaku dan bunyi sebuah klakson yang datang dari sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Aku tidak melihat jelas apa yang terjadi, namun dalam waktu sepernano detik aku sudah merasakan tubuhku ditarik dengan kuat oleh Chanyeol hingga earphoneku terlepas dan aku terpelanting ke trotoar.

Tapi bukan itu masalahnya.

Bersamaan dengan hal tersebut, terdengar suara ' _brakk'_ dengan sangat keras dan beberapa orang yang ada disana menjerit keras. Aku menyentakkan kepala, dan mendapati Chanyeol...

Chanyeol _ku_...

Dia sudah terkapar di tengah jalan. Darah segar mengalir dari kepalanya. Aku menatapnya samar karena pandanganku mulai terhalang oleh air mata, namun aku bisa melihat saat Chanyeol menatapku lemah, dan bibirnya bergerak menyebut namaku sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya. Kepalaku terasa kebas, tubuhku bergetar tanpa bisa kukendalikan.

Chanyeol, dia baru saja mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyelamatkan hidupku. Dia menarik tubuhku untuk menghindari mobil sedangkan ia tidak memikirkan dirinya sendiri yang malah tertabrak oleh mobil itu. Sekali lagi dia melindungiku, tapi kali ini aku tidak bahagia.

Aku mengerahkan seluruh tenaga yang kumiliki untuk bangkit dan menghampirinya. Belum ada satupun orang yang berani mendekat, tapi aku langsung berlutut sambil mencoba membangunkannya. Aku menangis memanggilnya, tidak, aku histeris.

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol- _ah_ kau dengar aku? Chan bangunlah, jangan buat aku takut!"

"CHANYEOL!"

Aku membawanya kedalam sebuah pelukan, membiarkan darah turut membasahi seragam yang kupakai. Berkali-kali aku berharap dia akan bangun dan menertawakanku, mengatakan bahwa itu adalah ide jahilnya untuk kejutan ulang tahunku.

Tapi dia tak kunjung bangun.

Wajah itu, aku tak mampu melihatnya. Darah terus bersumber dari kening sebelah kirinya, dan rautnya tampak begitu lemah tak berdaya. Aku tidak mau, dimana Chanyeolku? Dimana Chanyeol yang biasanya selalu menebarkan keceriaan, dimana senyumnya? Aku menangis sambil terus memeluknya. Orang-orang mulai berdatangan dan mencoba untuk menolong.

Aku meraih lengan seorang _ahjussi_ yang paling dekat denganku. " _Ahjussi_ tolong selamatkan Chanyeolku, tolong bantu dia," pintaku sambil berteriak histeris. Lalu diapun memanggilkan ambulans untuk segera membawa Chanyeol ke rumah sakit.

Aku menelpon orang tua Chanyeol. Mereka langsung datang beberapa menit setelahnya, dan tanpa kuduga, ibunya bahkan tampak lebih menghawatirkan daripada aku. Aku pun bertanya-tanya, apa Chanyeol separah itu?

Dan saat itulah ibunya bercerita, "Chanyeol memiliki gangguan pada jantungnya sejak kecil, dan kejadian ini membuat penyakitnya kembali kambuh."

Bak disambar petir, tubuhku melemas seketika. Aku, aku tidak tahu. Sama sekali tidak tahu. Bagaimana bisa aku bahkan tidak mengetahui fakta seperti ini tentang Chanyeol. Dia tak pernah mengatakannya padaku.

Chanyeol...

Aku jadi semakin merasa bersalah. Selama ini aku selalu meminta ini itu padanya, aku menuntutnya untuk selalu ada padaku. Chanyeol berkelahi dengan anak lain demi membelaku tanpa memperhatikan kesehatannya. Aku memarahinya saat dia tidak masuk sekolah tanpa mengabariku, tanpa mengetahui bahwa saat itu dia masuk rumah sakit lagi.

Ada kalanya ketika ia tiba-tiba memegang dadanya, lalu aku akan bertanya apa dia baik-baik saja? Dan dia hanya akan menunjukkan senyuman idiotnya yang membuatku ingin memukulnya, dia akan bilang bahwa dia tengah menggodaku dan aku akan tersenyum sesaat setelah dia kembali menggombaliku. Aku tidak tahu kalau dia benar-benar sakit. Dan setelah aku mengetahui semuanya, ini benar-benar menyakitkan.

Chanyeol ternyata sudah berkali-kali keluar masuk rumah sakit. Dia bahkan pernah melakukan operasi karena penyakitnya saat masih kecil agar dia bisa bertahan hidup hingga sekarang.

Aku jadi merasa malu. Aku malu pada Chanyeol. Aku malu karena tidak pernah memperhatikan _namja_ itu, dan hanya memintanya untuk memperhatikanku. Aku adalah penyebab dari kecelakaan ini. Andai saja aku tidak bersikap ceroboh. Andai aku lebih berhati-hati. Andai aku mendengarkan perintah Chanyeol untuk menggandeng tangannya hari itu. Semua ini mungkin tidak akan terjadi. Aku sepenuhnya menyalahkan diriku atas kejadian ini.

Dan aku tidak cukup berani untuk bertemu dengannya atau bahkan hanya untuk berbicara dengannya. Sudah tiga hari, Chanyeol tidak masuk sekolah. Dan sudah tiga hari pula aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Aku merindukannya, namun aku sangat malu hanya untuk melihatnya. Aku sama sekali tidak pergi kerumah sakit setelah hari itu, dan hanya mengurung diri di kamar seharian menangisi dosaku padanya. Aku merasa bersalah, dan aku tak akan pernah memaafkan diriku jika terjadi apa-apa padanya.

.

Aku pulang sekolah sendirian, tanpa Chanyeol yang biasa menemaniku. Aku memutar melewati jalan yang sebenarnya hanya akan membuat jaraknya terasa lebih jauh, namun aku hanya tidak sanggup jika harus melewati tempat itu lagi. Tempat dimana Chanyeol terkapar tidak berdaya dengan penuh darah, aku tidak sanggup mengingatnya.

Aku mendapati sebuah mobil asing terparkir di depan rumahku. Aku mengabaikannya, mungkin milik teman orang tuaku yang tengah berkunjung. Namun langkahku terhenti saat melihat ibu Chanyeol tengah berada di ruang tamu dan berbicara dengan ibuku. Aku jadi paranoid, ada apa dengan Chanyeol? Mengapa ibunya sampai mendatangi rumahku?

Kusempatkan diri untuk menyapanya. Dia menatapku sendu, lantas menggenggam kedua tanganku erat hingga membuatku terkejut. "Baekhyun- _ah_ , aku mohon jika anakku memiliki kesalahan padamu, maafkanlah dia."

" _E-Eommoni_ , a-ada apa dengan Chanyeol? Jangan seperti ini."

Aku melepaskan cekalan tangannya dan memeluknya. Air mata sudah memenuhi kelopak mata wanita paruh baya tersebut. Kakiku sudah bergetar membayangkan hal yang macam-macam tentang Chanyeol.

"Apa kau marah dengan anakku?" tanyanya setelah melepaskan pelukannya dariku.

"T-tidak, kami baik-baik saja." Aku menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Lantas kenapa kau tidak pernah datang?"

"I-itu..." Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana. "Aku, merasa bersalah pada Chanyeol. Dia seperti itu karena aku, dan aku rasa aku bukanlah gadis yang baik untuknya," jawabku lirih.

"Jangan pernah berkata seperti itu Baekhyun, Chanyeol membutuhkanmu, bisakah kau datang untuknya?"

Aku kembali menatapnya mengisyaratkan bahwa aku tidak mengerti.

"Chanyeol tidak mau makan apapun, dia hanya ingin bertemu denganmu, dia menanyakan keadaanmu setiap saat, dia takut kau marah padanya."

Air mataku menetes saat mendengarnya. Chanyeol bahkan masih menanyakan keadaanku ketika dirinya sendiri tidak baik-baik saja. Dia terlalu baik untukku.

Aku datang ke rumah sakit setelahnya. Meski hatiku tidak sanggup melihatnya, tapi aku tidak ingin dia terus-menerus menyiksa dirinya sendiri karena aku. Aku tidak langsung masuk saat berada di depan kamarnya. Aku melihatnya dibalik kaca kecil yang ada di pintu. Dia tengah beristirahat, baru tiga hari aku tidak menemuinya namun tubuh jangkungnya itu sudah tampak lebih kurus. Berbagai macam alat menempel pada tubuhnya. Aku tau dia tidak tidur, dia hanya rebahan di atas bangkar dengan wajahnya yang tampak sangat kusut. Aku tahu ini pasti sangat sulit baginya.

Kuhirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya untuk menguatkan diri sebelum membuka pintu tersebut, lalu aku pun memasukinya. Chanyeol menoleh padaku, dan rautnya langsung berubah 180 derajat. Dia langsung tersenyum lebar hingga menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya, yang entah kenapa malah ingin membuatku menangis. Aku tidak meyambut senyumannya, dan hanya mendekat lantas duduk di kursi sebelah bangkarnya.

Senyumnya pudar secara perlahan melihat ekspresi datarku, lalu dia pun bertanya, " _Boo_ apa kau marah padaku?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala, kuraih kedua telapak tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat. "Aku sama sekali tidak marah padamu Chanyeol."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak pernah datang?"

Aku menggigit bibir dalamku, "Aku hanya, aku merasa bersalah padamu, aku yang membuatmu jadi seperti ini," ujarku sambil melihat perban yang masih melekat di kepalanya. Dia kembali menunjukkan senyuman lebarnya, yang kali ini membuat sebutir air mata lolos dari mataku.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah, aku melakukannya atas kehendakku sendiri, jadi jangan menangis." Chanyeol menyentuh pipiku dan mengusap air mataku dengan ibu jarinya. Jujur saja ini semakin membuatku ingin menangisinya setiap saat, dia punya penyakit seperti itu namun tetap mengorbankan dirinya untukku. Apa dia tidak takut mati? "Oh ya, kau baik-baik saja kan? Apa ada yang terluka?" Dia memeriksa seluruh tubuhku memastikan bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku baik Chanyeol. Kau seharusnya lebih mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu sendiri, kenapa kau tidak mau makan _eoh_?!"

Dia nyengir mendengar pertanyaanku, "Aku cuma mau makan kalau kau yang menyuapiku," katanya. Aku mendesis, lantas mengambilkan makanan dan menyuapinya. Dia makan dengan begitu lahap sambil terus memandang wajahku intens. Aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan pandangannya, dan ketika aku bertanya padanya, dia menjawab, "Kenapa kau begitu cantik Byun Baekhyun?"

Selalu saja seperti itu, dia tak pernah bosan untuk memuji kelebihanku yang entah kenapa membuatku serasa dilambungkan ke awang-awang.

Aku datang ke rumah sakit setiap hari, pagi-siang-malam untuk menyuapi Chanyeol karena dia hanya mau makan denganku.

Aku senang karena semakin kesini keadaan Chanyeol sudah semakin membaik, perban di kepalanya bahkan sudah dilepas. Menurutku mungkin beberapa hari lagi Chanyeol sudah boleh pulang. Aku menutup pintu kamarnya pelan setelah memastikan dia sudah tertidur dengan lelap, dan ketika itu ibu Chanyeol memanggilku. Dia membawaku ke tempat yang agak jauh dari sana, lantas menyuruhku duduk untuk berbicara dengannya.

Dia menatapku sendu, aku tidak mengerti mengapa dia menunjukkan raut seperti itu di depanku. Lantas air matanya jatuh begitu saja. Aku terkejut, karena setelahnya dia bukan hanya meneteskan air mata tetapi dia menangis tersedu-sedu. Aku langsung memeluknya erat. Hatiku resah, ada apa? Mengapa seperti ini? Apa ada hubungannya dengan Chanyeol? " _Eommoni_ kenapa? Ada apa?"

Dia melepaskan pelukannya dariku lantas menatapku dalam, masih dengar air mata yang terus mengalir dari matanya. "Baekhyun- _ah_ , bolehkah aku meminta suatu permintaan padamu?"

"T-tentu saja, aku akan melakukannya selama aku bisa."

"Baekhyun~" Bibirnya bergetar saat menyebut namaku, membuat hatiku semakin merasa gelisah. "Tolong buat Chanyeol bahagia." Dia berbicara sembari berlutut di depanku. Aku langsung berusaha untuk menariknya kembali bangkit namun dia terus menangis di depanku. Aku tidak mengerti, ada apa dengan Chanyeol, bukankah keadaannya sudah mulai membaik. "Tolong buat anakku bahagia Baekhyun, karena..." Dia menggigit bibirnya sendiri tampak kesusahan untuk bicara. "Karena, hidupnya sudah tidak lama lagi."

 **Degg..**

" _Eommoni_ apa yang kau bicarakan?!" Aku menyangkalnya dengan cepat, persetan dengan nada bicaraku yang tidak sopan. Aku tidak bisa menerima apa yang barusan dia katakan.

"Tolong bantu anakku Baekhyun, hanya kau yang bisa membuat dia tersenyum secerah itu," ujarnya masih dengan posisi berlutut di hadapanku.

"Ini tidak mungkin, Chanyeol baik-baik saja _Eommoni_ , dia bilang dia baik-baik saja." Aku mencoba meyakinkan diriku bahwa dia baik-baik saja, namun tubuhku terlanjur lemas. Aku berhenti untuk menarik ibu Chanyeol dan menghempaskan tubuhku pada sandaran kursi. Aku tidak tau kalau Chanyeol separah itu, padahal dia terlihat baik-baik saja didepanku.

Entah, pandanganku bunar oleh air mata. Aku menangis, dan ibu Chanyeol memelukku, aku hanya bisa menangis tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa untuknya. Ini menyakitkan.

Dan ternyata, kenyataan tak mengingkari perkataan ibu Chanyeol waktu itu. Dia menjadi lebih sering keluar-masuk rumah sakit, Chanyeol bahkan keluar dari sekolah dan lebih fokus pada pengobatannya meski itu sama sekali tidak bisa membuatnya sembuh. Tapi aku berharap setidaknya itu bisa membuatnya hidup lebih lama. Aku selalu ada di sisinya, membuatnya tetap ceria agar sejenak melupakan penyakitnya. Aku mencoba untuk tetap tegar di depannya, namun aku tak bisa menyangkal bahwa aku selalu menangis tiap melihatnya tertidur dengan damai. Aku tidak habis pikir jika suatu saat aku tidak akan bisa lagi melihatnya.

.

Saat itu, aku tengah menemaninya di rumah sakit. Ya, dia kembali masuk rumah sakit sejak lima hari yang lalu. Dia memintaku untuk menemaninya keluar mencari udara segar, dan aku menurutinya. Aku mendorongnya yang berada di kursi roda menuju taman di samping rumah sakit yang cukup rindang. Aku mendorong kursi roda Chanyeol mendekati sebuah tempat duduk di tengah taman tersebut.

"Aku benci harus membuatmu mendorongku seperti ini," ujarnya kesal dan aku yakin dia tengah mempoutkan bibirnya saat ini.

" _Yah_! Kau sedang sakit, jangan berpikiran seperti itu." Aku mengomelnya masih dengan posisi berdiri di belakangnya.

Dia diam sejenak, lantas kembali berbicara dengan nada yang lebih serius, "Aku akan segera sembuh _Boo_ , agar kau tidak perlu terus-menerus mendorongku seperti ini."

Hatiku serasa diremas dengan kuat, sebutir air menetes begitu saja dari kelopak mataku, namun aku langsung menyekanya dengan kasar dan mencoba untuk tetap terlihat ceria. " _Jja_ , kita duduk disini saja," ujarku mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku duduk di bangku taman membuat posisiku menjadi sejajar dengan Chanyeol.

" _Boo_ ~"

" _Eum_?"

"Bisakah kau mengambilkan bunga itu untukku?" pintanya sambil menunjuk sebuah bunga berwarna merah cerah di tengah taman. Aku bangkit untuk memetik bunga tersebut dan menyerahkannya pada Chanyeol. Dia terkekeh sambil meraih bunga itu dariku. "Ini memalukan," ujarnya. Aku hanya tersenyum membalasnya lantas kembali duduk di bangku sebelah Chanyeol. "Kemarilah..."

Aku mengernyitkan keningku tidak mengerti, lantas dia menarikku mendekat. Chanyeol menyelipkan bunga tersebut di telingaku lalu kembali tersenyum cerah. "Apa kau tahu nama dari bunga ini?"

"Tidak," seruku sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Namanya bunga Aster."

" _Uuh_ ~, sejak kapan kau hafal nama-nama bunga?" Aku terkekeh.

"Aster lebih dikenal juga dengan sebutan bunga Daisy, dia telah lama dihargai karena keindahannya yang sederhana." Chanyeol berbicara dengan nada yang cukup serius saat itu, aku cukup terkejut dia bisa mengucapkan kalimat semacam itu. Dia mulai mengarahkan pandangannya menerawang lurus ke depan, "Dulu, gadis-gadis mengenakan bunga daisy untuk menghias rambut mereka yang melambangkan kesederhanaan dan kepolosan, juga sebagai tanda kasih sayang dan sikap terhormat. Sering kali bunga daisy juga diberikan kepada seorang ibu baru untuk menyambut bayi yang baru lahir karena memiliki arti sebuah kemurnian, kepercayaan, dan cinta abadi." Lalu Chanyeol menoleh ke arahku dan berkata, "Maka dari itu aku memberikan bunga itu untukmu karena kau indah dengan caramu yang sederhana, dan aku ingin menunjukkan bahwa aku mencintaimu, abadi, untuk selamanya."

" _Woah_ , apa kepalamu baru saja terbentur sesuatu hingga membuatmu jadi lebih puitis hanya dalam waktu sekejap?" Aku tertawa kecil hingga mataku menyipit.

Chanyeol masih terus menatapku, lantas dia ikut tersenyum, " _Yah_ Byun Baekhyun."

" _Ne_ Park Chanyeol." Aku menahan senyumku mendengar dia memanggil nama lengkapku seperti itu.

"Aku tidak tau untuk keberapa kalinya aku mengatakan ini, tapi kau begitu cantik _Boo_."

"Aku sudah bosan mendengar kalimatmu yang satu itu," timpalku sambil mempoutkan bibir.

"Tapi kau suka 'kan?" Chanyeol menatapku dengan senyuman tampannya, membuatku merasa tersipu dan pipiku terasa memanas. Ah sial, senyuman manis Chanyeol memang yang terbaik. "Dan kau jadi lebih cantik saat tersipu seperti itu."

"Apa _sih_?!" Aku memukul bahunya karena merasa malu. Namun tanpa kuduga dia langsung menyentuh dadanya dan wajahnya berubah menjadi tampak tengah menahan sakit. Napasnya terdengar lebih berat dan aku langsung panik.

Aku meraih tubuhnya mencoba membuatnya melihatku namun dia tetap menundukkan kepalanya sambil menyentuh dadanya. "C-chanyeol- _ah gwechanha? M-mianhae, mianhae_ ~" Bibirku bergetar saat berbicara dengannya, aku ingin menangis, takut kalau penyakitnya kambuh lagi. Aku tidak mau kehilangan Chanyeol.

Lalu tak lama setelahnya dia mengangkat kepalanya dan aku baru menyadari dia tengah tersenyum lebar hingga menunjukkan deretan gigi rapinya. "Kau khawatir?" tanyanya dengan nada geli. Sial.

"Apa-apaan kau!" Sebutir air mata menetes begitu saja dari kelopak mataku, aku tidak tahu apa aku harus marah atau tersenyum lega karena Chanyeol baik-baik saja. Tapi aku tetap tidak suka caranya bermain-main seperti itu. "Kau membuatku mau mati!" tambahku dengan nada kasar sambil menyeka air mata dengan kasar dan kembali duduk tanpa menghiraukannya yang masih menertawakanku. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu betapa aku takut kehilangannya, rasanya setiap detik bersamanya sangatlah berharga bagiku. Bahkan aku ingin terus memeluknya agar dia tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk pergi. Tapi aku tidak bisa.

"Hey jangan menangis, aku hanya bercanda." Chanyeol menyentuh pipiku dan aku menyentakkan kepala mencoba menghindarinya.

"Itu tidak lucu!"

"Maafkan aku," ujarnya dengan nada penuh penyesalan tapi aku tetap tidak meresponnya. " _Boo_ maafkan aku~, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi, _eoh_?" Aku menolehkan kepala untuk menatapnya, dan entah kenapa saat mataku terarah tepat pada mata bulatnya itu butiran bening kembali memenuhi kelopak mataku. Yeah, mata itu yang selalu dipenuhi oleh keceriaan, tanpa pernah aku ketahui bahwa dibaliknya ia tengah menanggung beban seberat itu tanpa sepengetahuanku selama ini. "Boo~, aku minta maaf."

"Baiklah tapi jangan diulangi lagi," ujarku lirih. Aku merasakan gumpalan pahit terasa bersarang di tenggorokanku, dan itu membuatku ingin menangis. "Aku tidak mau kau sakit Chanyeol, aku takut," ujarku dengan suara tercekat hingga hanya terdengar serupa sebuah bisikan. Air mataku kembali jatuh begitu saja, dan aku langsung memeluknya erat menenggelamkan wajahku pada dada bidangnya.

Aku terisak disana, dan Chanyeol balas memelukku sambil mengusap punggungku pelan. Aku berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk berhenti menangis tapi rasanya sangat susah. Aku bisa merasakan Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepalaku, cukup lama, lalu dia berkata, "Aku tidak akan membuatmu takut lagi _Boo_ , tidak akan."

Satu-satunya hal yang saat ini ingin aku lakukan saat itu hanyalah terus memeluk Chanyeol, tanpa berniat untuk melepaskannya. Aku ingin merasakan kehangatan darinya lebih lama lagi, sebelum aku tidak bisa lagi merasakannya. Aku tidak peduli pada air mataku yang membasahi baju rumah sakit yang tengah ia kenakan. Aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan segalanya, namun pertanyaan Chanyeol selanjutnya membuatku mau tidak mau melepaskan pelukan hangatnya.

"Baekhyun- _ah_ , apa kau mencintaiku?"

Tidak biasanya Chanyeol memanggilku dengan namaku, dia hanya melakukannya saat ia tengah benar-benar membicarakan hal yang serius. Dan dia telah membuatku berkeringat dingin bahkan sebelum mengerti maksudnya. "T-tentu saja, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Dia tampak murung sejenak, "Apa kau tidak keberatan dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini?"

Entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit tidak suka ketika dia menanyakan pertanyaan semacam itu padaku. "Chanyeol- _ah_! Aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan tentang apa yang ada padamu. Aku mencintaimu, tidak peduli bagaimanapun keadaanmu, aku akan tetap mencintaimu," jawabku tegas.

Dia terdiam sejenak, tampak ragu untuk mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya, namun akhirnya dia kembali membuka suara. "Kalau begitu maukah kau menikah denganku?"

" _Mwo_?!" Aku langsung menatapnya penuh tanya, namun dia hanya bersikap tenang sambil menatapku menunggu jawaban. Apa maksudnya? Aku bahkan belum menyelesaikan sekolahku, kenapa dia sampai membicarakan tentang pernikahan padaku? " _Yah_! Kau jangan bercanda, apa kau mau aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena ketahuan menikah?" Aku tertawa dibuat-buat yang hanya mendapat tatapan datar dari Chanyeol. Dan itu membuat tawaku lenyap seketika, "Apa kau serius?" tanyaku setelah berhenti tertawa.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda?" tanyanya serius. Dia menatapku intens, membuatku ikut larut dalam suasana yang ia buat. Aku hanya diam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Aku ingin menikah denganmu selagi masih memiliki waktu Baek."

Selagi masih memiliki waktu?

 _Kau masih punya banyak waktu Chan, kau harus bertahan untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Jangan meninggalkanku._

Apa Chanyeol benar akan segera pergi? Apa _namja_ itu sudah menyerah dengan penyakitnya? Aku cukup terkejut karena setahuku Chanyeol tidak mengetahui kenyataan tentang itu, ibu Chanyeol pernah berkata padaku bahwa dia tidak memberi tahu Chanyeol dan aku juga tidak boleh memberitahunya agar ia tidak merasa terpuruk. Namun ternyata _namja_ itu sudah tahu. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana Chanyeol bisa tetap ceria menjalani harinya ketika ia sudah tahu kalau dia tidak akan bertahan hidup lebih lama lagi.

"Chanyeol, apa maksudmu?" tanyaku dengan suara bergetar.

Dia menghela napas, menggigit bibirnya sejenak lantas mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. "Aku mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan _Eomma_."

Mataku membulat, aku langsung menutup bibirku dengan kedua tangan karena terkejut. Chanyeol sudah tahu dan air mataku kembali menetes sambil menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sama sekali tidak menyiratkan kesedihan, lalu dia mengusap air mataku dengan ibu jarinya. "Apa kau tidak mau menikah denganku?"

Aku menggeleng dengan kuat, "Jika itu maumu aku akan menikah denganmu Chanyeol, aku pasti akan menikah denganmu." Aku menggenggam tangannya yang masih berada di pipiku. "Karena aku sangat mencintaimu."

Dia tersenyum, "Aku lebih mencintaimu Boo." Lantas dia menarikku mendekat dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibirku. Melumatnya lembut dan aku memejamkan mata, aku tidak membalasnya, hatiku terasa begitu sesak hingga rasanya oksigen tidak mampu untuk masuk ke dalam paru-paruku. Aku masih menangis sambil merasakan sentuhan Chanyeol yang membuatku semakin tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya.

.

Dan akhirnya, hari itu pun tiba. Seminggu setelah kelulusanku, aku menikah dengan Chanyeol. Hanya sebuah pernikahan sederhana yang didatangi oleh kerabat dekat dan beberapa teman kami. Aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana perasaanku saat itu, lalu Ibu Chanyeol mendatangiku saat masih berada di meja rias. Dia bertanya, "Apa kau yakin akan menikah dengan Chanyeol? Kau tahu kan kalau dia..." Ibu Chanyeol berhenti sejenak, tampak tidak sanggup untuk meneruskan kalimatnya. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menyesal nantinya Baekhyun," tambahnya lirih.

"Aku mencintainya _Eommoni_ , aku akan melakukan apapun untuknya. Aku akan berada disisinya sampai akhir."

Dia menitihkan air mata dan langsung memelukku. "Terima kasih Baek, terima kasih..."

.

"Aku... Bersedia."

Suara tepuk tangan bergemuruh setelah aku mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Kami sudah sah menjadi suami istri, lantas setelah bertukar cincin, kami dipersilahkan untuk saling berciuman. Aku menatap Chanyeol, _namja_ itu tersenyum lebar padaku. Tak ada kepalsuan dalam senyumnya, dia bahagia. Sangat bahagia.

Namun entah kenapa kebahagiaan Chanyeol itu malah terasa seperti sebuah tamparan bagiku, aku tidak tahu sampai kapan kebahagiaan itu akan bertahan. Kalaupun aku masih memiliki sisa kebahagiaan, akan kuberikan seluruhnya pada Chanyeol. Aku mencintainya, aku ingin terus menyaksikan senyuman itu melekat pada bibirnya. Aku sangat ingin mengatakan padanya bahwa aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya, aku ingin dia berjanji padaku untuk selamanya berada di sisiku. Menjalani mimpi berdua, hidup layaknya pasangan seperti pada umumnya. Tapi aku tidak bisa...

Keadaan membuat segalanya terasa sulit. Aku bahkan tidak sempat untuk berpikir tentang mimpi-mimpi indah di masa depan bersama Chanyeol. Yang ada dalam pikiranku hanyalah bagaimana aku menjalani hari esok, menjalani tiap detik berharga yang masih bisa kulalui bersamanya. Dan aku berjanji akan terus berusaha membuatnya bahagia, semampuku.

Chanyeol meraih pinggulku, dia menarikku mendekat masih dengan senyuman lebar yang terus menghiasi bibirnya. Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tersenyum, namun entah kenapa bibirku malah bergetar. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk menangkup pipiku, membuatku sedikit mendongak dan dia mengusap pipiku pelan dengan ibu jari lantas mengarahkan pandangannya pada bibirku.

Dia mulai memiringkan kepalanya, mendekatkan kepalanya kepadaku. Dan sebelum dia menutup jarak kami dengan sempurna, dia berkata, "Aku mencintaimu Boo."

" _Nado_ ," jawabku yang hanya berupa sebuah gerakan bibir.

Dia kembali tersenyum dan semakin menarikku mendekat. Tubuhku bergerak sendiri. Aku refleks memejamkan mata saat merasaakan hembusan napas hangat Chanyeol menerpa wajahku, dan tanganku yang tadinya hanya berada di pundak Chanyeol kini mulai melingkar pada leher _namja_ itu.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, air mataku kembali jatuh tepat saat aku merasakan bibir hangat Chanyeol menyentuhku. Melumatnya perlahan membuatku terbuai. Merasa tidak cukup dengan hal itu, sebelah tangan Chanyeol yang tadi masih berada di pipiku kini sudah beralih tempat menjadi berada di tengkukku. Sedikit menekannya hingga membuat ciuman kami semakin dalam.

Ciumannya semakin panas, namun tetap berusaha selembut mungkin dalam memperlakukanku. Dia tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan saat aku membuka bibirku hingga lidahnya mulai bermain dengan lidahku. Kami berpagutan cukup lama.

Aku tahu Chanyeol sempat tersenyum dalam ciumannya, namun aku terus menitikkan air mata. Ibu Chanyeol, ibuku, ayahku, ayah Chanyeol, dan semua undangan yang hadir saat itu turut menitikkan air mata haru. Hal yang harusnya menjadi moment paling bahagia tersebut dibanjiri oleh air mata. Begitu khidmad. Membiarkan kami berdua saling mengutarakan perasaan lewat ciuman tersebut.

Lalu Chanyeol melepasnya, dia menatapku dengan senyuman yang masih setia menghiasi wajahnya. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap air mata di pipiku, "Jangan menangis, aku disini, aku milikmu _Boo_ ~"

Aku langsung memeluk tubuhnya erat. Aku terkekeh namun air mataku kembali tumpah membasahi pakaian Chanyeol. "Aku hanya bahagia Chanyeol, aku sangat bahagia." Dan suara tepuk tangan riuh terdengar dari barisan tamu undangan.

Kurang lebih begitulah suasana upacara pernikahan kami. Upacara terpenting yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupku. Dan aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya, apapun yang terjadi.

Mulai saat itu aku pindah ke rumah Chanyeol karena sudah menjadi istrinya. Aku masih tidak percaya dengan semua ini, rasanya seperti baru kemarin aku berkenalan dengannya dan sekarang aku sudah tidur disampingnya dengan status sebagai istri Chanyeol. Jika setiap orang akan berharap banyak tentang malam pertama, aku sama sekali tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Bagiku menikah dan bersama dengan Chanyeol adalah segalanya. Aku tidak apa, asal Chanyeol baik-baik saja.

Tapi sepertinya ini akan berbeda bagi Chanyeol. Aku sudah berkata padanya bahwa tidak apa jika ia ingin istirahat saja karena hari ini memang cukup menguras tenaga, aku tidak mau Chanyeol kelelahan lalu sakit. Aku sangat tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Namun tetap saja disinilah aku berakhir, dibawah kungkungan tubuhnya dengan ciuman panas yang kami lakukan, dengan hatiku yang sedikit khawatir akan keadaan Chanyeol.

Terlepas dari semua itu aku tetap menikmatinya. Tentu saja. Aku mencintainya, dan jujur saja aku juga menginginkan hal tersebut bersama Chanyeol. Dia memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik, kami berpagutan cukup lama hingga aku tiba-tiba merasa kehilangan hangat dari bibirnya. Chanyeol tampak kembali merasa kesakitan dan aku dibuat panik olehnya.

"C-Chanyeol- _ah,_ kau tidak apa-apa?" dia masih tidak merespon pertanyaanku. "S-sudah ku bilang tidak usah, a-aku tidak apa Chanyeol, kau istirahat saja," tambahku dengan suara yang semakin tercekat. Aku ingin menangis. Terserah jika ada yang bilang aku cengeng atau apa, mereka tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya berada di posisiku dimana aku bisa kehilangan Chanyeol kapanpun. Dan aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan diriku jika hal tersebut benar-benar terjadi karena kelalaianku.

Sebelah tanganku terangkat untuk menangkup pipinya, lalu dia kembali membuka matanya perlahan dan menatapku. Dia tersenyum, tidak, lebih tepatnya dia memaksakan sebuah senyuman. "Aku tidak apa-apa _Boo_ , selama bersamamu aku akan baik-baik saja."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku cepat, "Tidak, kau lebih baik beristirahat saja, aku tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padamu."

"Tapi aku menginginkanmu _Boo_ , apa kau tidak menginginkanku?"

"Bukan begitu..." Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari Chanyeol diikuti dengan air mataku yang menetes.

Chanyeol mengusap air mataku dan tersenyum, "Percaya padaku, biarkan aku melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan padamu."

Aku menatapnya, mencoba memohon agar dia tak memaksakan kehendaknya, namun dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya meyakinkanku, hingga aku tak bisa berbuat banyak. Aku membiarkan Chanyeol melanjutkan kegiatannya, hingga malam panas itu terasa berlangsung cukup lama. Saling bergerak dalam diam. Aku melepaskan segalanya, entah dalam bentuk tangisan ataupun senyuman. Kami saling meluapkan rasa cinta masing-masing dalam setiap sentuhan yang diberikan, hingga kami sama-sama terbaring lemas setelah menyelesaikannya.

Chanyeol menoleh padaku dan bertanya "Apa kau lelah?"

"Uhm..." jawabku masih dengan memejamkan mata karena rasa kantuk yang sudah terlalu sulit untuk ditahan.

"Tidurlah, selamat malam Baekhyun _ku_ sayang~" ujarnya sambil meraih pinggangku dan memeluk tubuhku erat, dia juga sempat membenarkan posisi selimutku agar tubuhku tidak kedinginan. Aku baru tahu, ternyata menyenangkan memiliki seseorang yang akan memeluk dan mengatakan selamat malam sebelum tidur. Rasanya seperti aku benar-benar tengah dilindungi, dan aku berharap hal seperti ini bisa bertahan selamanya. Ya, selamanya, bukankah itu adalah waktu yang sangat lama?

.

.

 **3 bulan kemudian…**

"Channie~ waktunya makan."

Chanyeol yang tadinya masih menutup mata kini mulai membukanya. Harum rumah sakit begitu kental disana hingga membuat siapapun merasa nafsu makannya dikurangi menjadi tersisa hanya separuhnya saja. Begitu juga dengan Chanyeol, ia tak pernah suka makanan rumah sakit apalagi ditambah dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang tak nafsu pasti tidak akan mudah.

"Tak ada penolakan okay, tubuhmu itu juga perlu energi," bujukku sambil membantu menegakkan tubuhnya dari posisi berbaring.

"Aku sudah makan kemarin Boo, apa itu tidak cukup?" rajuknya yang membuatku terkekeh geli.

"Yah! Manusia makan setiap hari eoh! Bukan setiap minggu, tak ada alasan lagi untuk menolaknya!"

Aku mulai menyodorkan suap demi suap makanan kepada Chanyeol, meski dia menerimanya dengan malas tapi Chanyeol tidak banyak membatah dan hanya menelannya. Jadwal makannya cukupberantakan. Dulu Chanyeol selalu mau untuk makan jika ada aku yang menyuapi, namun entah kenapa sekarang dia lebih sering menolak dengan alasan tidak selera.

Ayolah, tubuhnya bahkan sudah semakin kurus saja. Sudah hampir sepuluh hari dia berada di rumah sakit, dan selama itu pulalah dia sering menolak makanan. Aku khawatir padanya, kesehatannya sering menurun secara tiba-tiba dan aku tak ingin jika penyakitnya kambuh lebih sering dari biasanya.

Kantung mata juga selalu setia untuk menghiasi mata bundar indahnya. Aku tak tahu apa alasannya, tapi akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol sering terkena insomnia.

Aku tak bertanya, karena bagaimanapun dia akan berkata bahwa dia baik-baik saja lalu akan menyuruhku tidur kembali. Tapi aku bisa merasakannya, ia selalu terjaga hingga tengah malam. Dia hanya akan memandangiku yang selalu tidur di sampingnya, lalu dia akan mengecupi setiap inchi wajahku sambil membisikkan kalimat-kalimat sayangnya. Aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi mendengar ungkapan hatinya selalu berhasil membuatku menangis dalam hati.

Chanyeol mencintaiku, sebegitu besar. Dan aku tak bisa berhenti bersyukur karenanya, aku benar-benar telah beruntung memiliki sosok sepertinya.

" _Eungg_ ~" gumamnya dengan mulut penuh sambil menggelengkan kepala. Baru juga suapan kelima, dia sudah mulai menolaknya.

"Satu lagi eoh, aku berjanji ini yang terakhir."

"Perutku sudah penuh Boo, jika kau terus menjejalinya aku bisa mengeluarkannya kembali."

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja, kau tidak makan dari kemarin, satu suapan lagi, buka mulutmu!" paksaku sambil menyodorkan suapan terakhir padanya.

Diapun mengalah, tak lupa sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya yang makin membuat tampangnya itu jadi menggemaskan. Ah, meski wajahnya begitu pucat ia sama sekali tak pernah kehilangan ketampanannya. Aku sampai tak habis pikir bagaimana ia bisa melakukanya.

Setelah menyelesaikan makannya, ia kembali mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dan aku berniat untuk membersihkan sisa makanan ketika dia menarik tanganku kala aku berniat meninggalkannya.

"Kenapa? Kau butuh sesuatu?"

"Temani aku tidur siang, sebentar saja," pintanya tanpa melepas cekalan tangannya pada tanganku.

"Baiklah, tapi aku membersihkan makanan ini dulu ya."

"Boo, sebentar saja," pintanya sekali lagi sambil menatapku lemah.

Aku menyerah, jika Chanyeol sudah meminta aku tak akan pernah bisa menolaknya. Aku tersenyum, kutaruh tempat makan tersebut terlebih dulu lantas mendudukkan diri di sampingnya. Kusibak rambutnya yang menutupi dahi agar tidak merasa panas setelah selesai makan. Tangannya tak pernah melepaskan genggamannya dariku, dan aku tersenyum menyadari hal itu. Matanya mulai terpejam dengan damai dan aku hanya memandanginya sambil bersenandung kecil dan menepuk-nepukkan tanganku pada punggung tangannya. Chanyeol bilang dia menyukai suaraku ketika aku bernyanyi, padahal kurasa aku tidak begitu bagus dalam hal tersebut.

Hanya hening yang menguasai suasana saat itu, sedangkan aku tak bisa mengenyahkan pandanganku dari Chanyeol barang sedetikpun. Detik demi detik berlalu begitu cepat, dan aku baru menyadari bahwa jarum jam dinding hampir menunjukkan angka 10. Ibu Chanyeol pasti akan segera kemari, dan aku harus segera membersihkan kamar agar terlihat lebih rapi saat beliau datang.

Perlahan, aku bangkit dari posisi dudukku dan berniat untuk meninggalkan Chanyeol sebentar, namun meski dia tengah tertidur cekalan tangannya seakan tak mau melepaskanku. Aku berhenti di tempat, menarik pergelangan tanganku secara perlahan agat tidak mengusik tiduk lelapnya. Tapi detik berikutnya jantungku dibuat berpacu lebih cepat karena pria itu.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan suara seperti hampir tercekik dan itu mengundangku untuk kembali memfokuskan pandangan pada wajahnya. Matanya masih terpejam, tapi mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Dia bernapas dari sana. Napasnya semakin hilang seperti tak mampu meraih oksigen satupun dari udara bebas. Dan suara-suara itu kembali ketika ia mulai tercekat dengan dadanya yang kembang kempis.

Aku panik. Tubuhku bergetar dan hampir menangis, namun aku harus tetap rasional dan segera memilih untuk menekan tombol berkali-kali agar dokter segera datang. Chanyeol seperti kehabisan napas. Dia terlihat begitu kesakitan dan aku baru sadar tangannya meremas telapak tangannku dengan kuat.

"Chanyeol sadarlah!"

"Chan kau dengar aku! Chanyeol!" suaraku tenggalam entah kemana. Air mata sudah berderai cukup banyak dan Chanyeol tak kunjung menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menjadi lebih baik.

Dokterpun datang bersama beberapa perawat di belakangnya. Mereka langsung menangani Chanyeol. Aku yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa menangis, lalu salah satu dari perawat itu menyuruhku menunggu di luar. Mau tak mau akupun keluar, bagaimanapun aku takkan sanggup melihat Chanyeol seperti itu.

Tubuhku merosot sesaat setelah menutup kembali pintu ruang perawatan Chanyeol. Entah mengapa rasanya begitu lemas dan aku hanya bisa menangis sesenggukan disana. Lalu ibu Chanyeol datang sambil sedikit berlari, dia menanyaiku banyak hal tapi aku tak sanggup mengeluarkan suara bahkan sekedar untuk memberi tahu apa yang tengah terjadi pada putranya. Aku hanya menangis sambil memeluknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **Hollaaa! Katanya hiatus? Iya, masih hiatus kok :v cerita ini udah lama aku tulis, tinggal finishing doang dan entah kenapa di tengah kesibukan ujian kok pengen ngelanjut ff ini, serius, hari ini aku UAS loh, tapi malah update ff :D Aslinya ini oneshoot, tapi seperti biasa imajinasi saya suka mampir-mampir, jadinya makin banyak deh :D**

 **Chap selanjutnya/chap end bakal dipost minggu depan, ditunggu nee... Dan seperti biasa, REVIEW juseyoo… I miss you so much guys, oh iya, buat kaisoo shipper maaf kali ini aku nulisnya ChanBaek, gpp yaaa…** **Thanks for reading this story…**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **Previous Part**

"Chanyeol sadarlah!"

"Chan kau dengar aku! Chanyeol!" suaraku tenggalam entah kemana. Air mata sudah berderai cukup banyak dan Chanyeol tak kunjung menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menjadi lebih baik.

Dokterpun datang bersama beberapa perawat di belakangnya. Mereka langsung menangani Chanyeol. Aku yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa menangis, lalu salah satu dari perawat itu menyuruhku menunggu diluar. Mau tak mau akupun keluar, bagaimanapun aku takkan sanggup melihat Chanyeol seperti itu.

Tubuhku merosot sesaat setelah menutup kembali pintu ruang perawatan Chanyeol. Entah mengapa rasanya begitu lemas dan aku hanya bisa menangis sesenggukan disana. Lalu ibu Chanyeol datang sambil sedikit berlari, dia menanyaiku banyak hal tapi aku tak sanggup mengeluarkan suara bahkan sekedar untuk memberi tahu apa yang tengah terjadi pada putranya. Aku hanya menangis sambil memeluknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Like I'm Gonna Lose You**

 **A ChanBaek Fanfiction**

 **By Justmine Lilzy Rewolf**

 **.**

 **PART II**

 **.**

 **.**

Pandanganku kosong dan sedikit bunar karena genangan air mata. Kedua tanganku meremas sebelah tangan Chanyeol yang bebas dari jarum infus. Alat-alat itu kembali menempel pada tubuhnya, padahal baru kemarin selang-selang dan kabel rumit itu dilepas namun hari ini harus kembali dipasangkan lagi pada tubuh priaku.

"Kondisinya menurun lagi, dia butuh banyak semangat agar tetap tegar menghadapi ini semua, dan kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk membuatnya tetap bertahan," suara dokter paruh baya itu kembali terngiang di kepalaku.

Chanyeol harus bertahan, entah bagaimanapun caranya.

Tes..

Segera kuseka air mata yang kembali jatuh di pipiku. Ah, stok air mataku bisa habis kalau terus-terusan seperti ini.

"Baekhyun- _ah_."

" _Eum_?" Aku menoleh saat suara ibu Chanyeol memanggil namaku.

"Kau sudah sarapan?"

"Ah, itu…" Aku lupa. Aku sendiri bahkan belum sempat sarapan.

Dia tersenyum mendengar jawabanku. "Lihat, kau selalu mengomeli Chanyeol jika ia telat makan, tapi dirimu sendiri kau lupakan." Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil mengusap rambutku. "Pergilah ke kantin dan makanlah, ini bahkan sudah waktunya makan siang, Ibu tidak mau kau ikut sakit sayang~"

"Tapi aku ingin menemani Chanyeol Bu."

"Ibu tau kau khawatir padanya, tapi kau juga harus bisa merawat dirimu sendiri. Makanlah sebentar, Ibu akan menggantikan posisimu untuk menjaga Chanyeol."

"Baiklah." Ibu Chanyeol benar, aku terlalu menghawatirkannya hingga lupa untuk mengkhawatirkan diriku sendiri.

 _Chanyeol, cepatlah sembuh._

.

Seperti biasa, aku akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang menunggu Chanyeol di malam hari. Aku selalu menginap karena tidur di rumah seorang diri tanpanya akan terasa sangat hampa. Bangkar rumah sakit yang ditempati oleh Chanyeol cukup luas untuk menampung kami berdua, hingga Ia selalu memintaku untuk tidur di sampingnya ketimbang meringkuk tidak nyaman di atas sofa.

Aku tau Chanyeol belum tidur. Hembusan napasnya begitu terasa menyisir lembut helai-helai rambutku, begitu juga dengan bibirnya yang tak kunjung berhenti menghadiahkan kecupan di atas kepalaku.

Biasanya aku akan tetap terjaga dan menikmati perlakuannya, namun entah kenapa malam ini berbeda. Begitu dingin hingga mataku terasa sangat berat dan hanya dalam hitungan menit kesadaranku sudah melayang jauh entah kemana.

Aku tertidur. Tidur yang begitu lelap, pada awalnya.

.

" _Boo."_

 _Sebuah suara menyapa indera pendengaranku, tubuhku bergerak refleks untuk berbalik dan melihat Chanyeol berdiri di sana. Butuh beberapa detik bagiku untuk menyadari suasana malam yang gelap tengah menjadi backgroundnya, lalu suara deburan ombak bergulung-gulung dengan semilir angin yang mampu membekukan tulang menampar tubuhku._

 _Chanyeol menarikku untuk bangkit, dan saat itu juga aku baru menyadari bahwa sedari tadi aku terduduk di atas pasir putih pantai yang sedikit lembab karena sisa terpaan ombak. Beberapa butir pasir berjatuhan kala aku berdiri, namun kuabaikan karena toh kakiku juga tengah bertelanjang, meski kubersihkan nanti juga akan kotor lagi._

" _Chanyeol kita dimana?" pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja untuk mengobati rasa keingintahuanku._

 _Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada telapak tanganku dan mulai berjalan di sepanjang bibir pantai._

" _Masih ingat Pulau Jeju?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh padaku._

 _Aku mengernyitkan dahi tidak mengerti. Butuh beberapa jenak bagiku untuk mengamati keadaan sekitar bahwa kami tengah berada di… Pulau Jeju? Ya, tempat yang sangat ingin kukunjungi untuk menghabiskan bulan madu bersama Chanyeol. Andai kami diberi kesempatan. Bulan lalu kami sudah membeli tiket, namun harus batal karena Chanyeol tidak diizinkan bepergian jauh._

" _Jadi kita di Pulau Jeju?! Bagaimana bisa?"_

" _Kau senang?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menoleh._

" _Kau bercanda, aku sangat senang sekali! Terima kasih Chan~" ujarku riang sambil memeluk dan menyandarkan kepalaku pada lengan besar Chanyeol._

 _Dia pun ikut terkekeh melihat ekspresi senangku, "Apa kau merasa dingin?" tanyanya lagi membuatku mendongakkan kepala._

 _Bulan begitu indah bersinar di sana, tak ada seberkaspun mendung yang bergelayut namun angin malam di pantai selalu cukup untuk membuat siapapun bergidik, apalagi saat ini aku hanya memakai pakaian tipis yang biasa kukenakan untuk tidur. Aku sendiri tidak habis pikir mengapa aku memakainya di saat seperti ini._

 _Chanyeol menoleh padaku, postur tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi mengharuskan kepalanya sedikit menunduk saat mencoba menatapku. Wajahnya berkilau karena terpaan cahaya bulan, dan aku sangat yakin dia telah menjadi seribu kali lebih tampan saat ini._

 _Aku menganggukkan kepala manja, mencoba mengatakan padanya bahwa aku tengah kedinginan._

" _Kemarilah, aku akan menghangatkanmu." Dia berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukanku pada lengannya, lantas berganti untuk melingkari tubuhku dan menenggelamkanku dalam dadanya._

" _Ah~ Kau tahu ini hangat sekali," gumamku sambil mengendusdi dalam pelukannya._

 _Tak lama berselang, dia kembali mengubah posisi. Diletakkannya tubuhku di depan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya yang masih memelukku posesif dari belakang. Tubuhnya yang menjulang membuatku seakan tenggelam ditelan olehnya, lalu Ia menundukkan kepalanya di sampingku hingga posisi kami sejajar._

" _Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu," bisik Chanyeol yang membuatku merasa geli karena napasnya yang menggelitik leherku._

" _Apa?"_

" _Tutup matamu dulu." Aku sempat membantah namun akhirnya hanya menutup mata mengikuti perintahnya._

" _Satu, dua, buka matamu! Tadaa!"_

 _Aku mengintipnya terlebih dahulu dari sudut mataku, namun detik berikutnya aku sama sekali tidak bisa untuk tidak terbelalak ketika sebuah kalung keemasan yang berkilau itu menjuntai indah tepat di depan mataku._

" _Chan, apa ini?" tanyaku tidak mengerti._

" _Sebuah hadiah untukmu?" jawabnya._

" _Untukku?" tanyaku kembali seakan tidak percaya._

" _Untuk istriku satu-satunya yang sangaaaat kucintai."_

 _Aku tertawa kecil tidak menyangka atas pemberiannya. Chanyeol sering memberiku banyak hal, tapi sebuah kalung keemasan dengan dengan manik-manik berlian yang berkilauan, berani bertaruh Ia menghabiskan banyak uang untuk hal ini._

" _Biar kupasangkan," selanya kemudian memasangkan kalung itu di leherku. Jariku bergerak untuk menyentuh liotinnya yang berkilauan selagi Chanyeol berusaha mengaitkan tautannya di belakangku._

" _Kenapa harus memilih bentuk tengkorak Chan?" tanyaku sambil memandangi liontin unik dengan bentuk yang mirip tulang kepala manusia itu._

" _Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"_

" _Bukan begitu~ tapi kan tidak romantis, kenapa tidak memilih bentuk hati atau apalah yang lebih feminin."_

" _Aku tidak suka yang feminin, bentuk itu lebih unik."_

" _Memangnya kau membelikan untukku atau untuk dirimu sendiri sih?! Kenapa jadi cari yang cocok untuk dirimu sendiri," ujarku dengan sedikit sewot._

" _Yah! Itu juga sudah kusesuaikan denganmu eoh! Lihatlah, meski tengkorak tapi bentuknya masih lucu," balas Chanyeol tak mau kalah hingga kami saling berdebat untuk beberapa saat._

" _Kau pikir ini lucu?!"balasku lagi tidak mau kalah darinya._

" _Ah meolla! Lain kali beli saja sendiri!"Chanyeol menekuk wajahnya lalu pergi mendahuluiku begitu saja. Aku menahan senyum melihat ekspresi kesalnya yang begitu menggemaskan._

" _Yah! Park Chanyeol! Kenapa jadi meninggalkanku!"_

" _Jalan saja sendiri!_

" _Aku tidak suka tengkorak!"_

" _Ah, meolla!"_

" _Apa tidak ada yang bentuk Hello Kitty?"_

" _Beli saja sendiri!"_

" _Kau marah padaku?!"_

" _Tidak!"_

 _Aku tertawa tak jauh di belakangnya, dia benar-benar mirip bocah kecil yang tengah merajuk pada ibunya. Aku pun berlari menyusulnya, lantas kembali bergelayut pada lengan besarnya._

" _Yah~ kau sedang kesal padaku eoh?" tanyaku geli yang diabaikan oleh Chanyeol._

" _Tidak."_

" _Lalu kenapa ini ditekuk saja hmm?" tanyaku lagi sambil mencolek dagunya. Dia tidak menjawab, membuatku harus kembali menertawakan wajah kesalnya. "Maafkan aku, aku hanya bercanda~ aku sangat menyukainya, ini lucu." Chanyeol masih tak merespon, lalu aku berinisiatif untuk berjintit, mengalungkan sebelah tanganku agar Chanyeol sedikit merundukkan badannya, lantas memberi sebuah kecupan manis pada pipi kanannya._

" _Terima kasih," bisikku setelah mengakhirinya._

" _Yah!" Chanyeol berteriak padaku, dia tertawa sambil berusaha menangkapku, aku berlari dan Chanyeol mengerjarku. Memberikan hukuman dengan menggelitiki tubuhku._

" _Chanyeol! Hentikan, aku sudah minta maaf kan!"_

" _Hahaha…"_

" _Chan!" Kami tertawa, begitu lepas._

 _I found myself dreaming,_

 _In silver and gold._

 _Like a scene from a movie,_

 _That every broken heart knows._

 _We were walking on moonlight,_

 _And you pulled me closed…_

" _Chanyeol sudah!" Aku terengah, tapi Chanyeol sepertinya belum cukup puas._

" _Aku tidak akan berhenti, kau sudah membuatku kesal!" seru Chanyeol sambil terus menggelitikiku yang sudah berada di pelukannya. Kami tak bisa berhenti tertawa._

" _Chan! Aaaaah!" Aku refleks berteriak saat dingin air laut menyentuh kaki telanjangku. "Airnya dingin! Sangat dingin," keluhku saat ombak yang tengah menyapu pantai menyapa kakiku hingga sempat tenggelam didalamnya. Lalu…_

 _Hup_

" _Chanyeol!" Aku terkejut bukan main saat tanpa aba-aba dia mengangkatku dengan posisi bridal style. "Chanyeol turunkan aku! Kau tidak boleh mengangkat yang berat-berat, penyakitmu bisa kambuh!" omelku panik sambil memasang raut khawatir._

 _Sedang di sisi lain pria itu hanya tersenyum melihatku yang kelabakan dalam gendongannya. "Aku tidak akan sakit lagi Boo, tidak akan," ujarnya tenang, membuatku mengerutkan alis berusaha mencernanya. "Lihat? Aku tidak apa-apa kan?" tegasnya sekali lagi._

 _Aku hanya termenung tanpa mengucapkan kalimat apapun, begitu pasif dan hanya diam membiarkan berat badanku ditumpu olehnya._

" _Jja, kita lihat seberapa jauh aku bisa menggendongmu." Chanyeol kembali berjalan dengan tenang sedangkan aku mengalungkan kedua tanganku pada lehernya. "Ternyata kau ringan sekali ya, tubuhmu juga kecil. Ah, aku baru sadar kalau bentuk tubuhmu itu sangatlah mungil dan menggemaskan." Dia tertawa kecil._

" _Bukan mungil, istrimu ini seksi Park Chanyeol!" celetukku dan Ia tertawa begitu puas._

 _Aku tersipu, tawa lepas milik Chanyeol tampak sangat menawan. Dia tak pernah berubah, masih tetap seorang Park Chanyeol yang mampu menyalurkan kebahagiaan pada siapapun._

" _Chanyeol-ah," panggilku. Dia menoleh, "Saranghae~" bisikku lirih._

 _Langkahnya Ia hentikan, dia lantas menatapku dalam hingga membuatku terdiam. "Kau tahu, aku akan jadi satu-satunya orang yang jauh lebih mencintaimu Boo," tuturnya._

 _Lalu padangannya meluncur ke arah bibirku, aku tersenyum, mataku tertutup dengan garakan yang begitu alami. Tubuhku masih berada dalam gendongannya dan tangannya sama sekali tak bergetar untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia sudah lelah. Chanyeol mengangkatku lebih tinggi lagi, membuat jarak diantara kami semakin lenyap, dan entah dilihat dari sudut mana detik-detik itu terasa kian melambat._

 _Hembusan napas hangat Chanyeol berubah menjadi dingin, rengkuhan hangatnya mengendur berganti dengan angin malam yang membelenggu tubuhku. Hanya beberapa detik hingga mataku kembali membuka, dan satu-satunya hal yang terhampar di depanku hanyalah deburan ombak di pantai yang kosong dan sunyi. Tidak ada Chanyeol, hanya aku seorang diri._

" _Chanyeol!" panggilku takut._

" _Chanyeol jangan bercanda!"_

" _Chanyeol!" Masih tak ada jawaban. Kucari keberadaannya di segala penjuru tapi sekali lagi aku hanya sendiri. Dan aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak histeris meratapi kepergiannya yang entah kemana._

 _Split second and you dissappeared,_

 _And then I was all alone…_

"CHANYEOL!" Aku terkejut dan ketika mataku kembali terbuka yang ada hanyalah tempat serba putih yang sudah sangat kuhafal. Kamar perawatan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol," panggilku lagi dengan suara yang lebih lirih sambil terengah. Lalu seseorang menyentuh bahuku dari belakang.

"Boo kau kenapa? Ada apa?!"

Napasku masih terasa di ujung tanduk, peluh bercucuran seperti baru saja berlari jauh, lalu Chanyeol mengusapnya sembari menangkup wajah panikku.

" _Hey_! Tatap aku? Ada apa _hmm_?" tanya Chanyeol lagi dengan nada yang lebih lembut, hingga lambat laun akupun tersadar.

"Chanyeol! Kau disini? Jangan pergi, aku takut." Aku balas meraba wajahnya, dia benar-benar Chanyeol. Lalu aku menangis memeluknya.

"Aku di sini Boo, kau kenapa?" tanyanya lagi sambil mengusap punggungku yang bergetar.

"Aku takut Chanyeol, kau pergi begitu saja."

"Kau bermimpi buruk _hmm_? Tenanglah, aku di sini."

Aku terisak sepuasnya, memeluk Chanyeol begitu erat seakan tak ingin dia pergi lagi. Aku takut, sangat takut jika dia pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja.

 _I woke up it tears, with you by my side,_

 _A breath of realief, and I realized,_

 _No, we're not promised tomorrow_ _._

 _So I'm gonna love you, like I'm gonna lose you._

 _I'm gonna hold you, like I'm saying goodbye._

 _Wherever we're standing._

 _I won't take you for granted, cause we'll never know,_

 _when we'll run out of the time..._

Isakan kecil masih sesekali terdengar di ruangan sunyi itu. Ini sudah tengah malam, namun kami berdua masih sama-sama terjaga, saling diam dalam sebuah pelukan dengan posisi berbaring di atas bangkar setelah aku tiba-tiba terbangun karena mimpi buruk.

"Sudah selesai menangisnya?" Chanyeol membuka suaranya sambil tetap mengusap punggungku pelan.

Aku mencebikkan bibir, kembali melesakkan kepala pada dada hangatnya yang mungkin sudah cukup basah karena air mataku.

"Kau mimpi apa _hm_? Apa sebegitu menakutkan hingga menangis seperti ini?"

Aku menghela napas, kuusap lelehan air mata yang masih tersisa di pipi, lalu menarik diri agar suaraku tak teredam oleh tubuh Chanyeol. "Sebenarnya itu sebuah mimpi yang indah."

"Lalu kenapa menangis?"

"Hanya saja memiliki akhir yang buruk."

"Begitukah?" tanggap Chanyeol sambil mengusap rambutku pelan.

"Kau masih ingat dengan keinginanku untuk berbulan madu di Pulau Jeju?" Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku bermimpi kita menghabiskan waktu yang menyenangkan disana."

Aku menundukkan kepala. Chanyeol hanya diam mendengarkan dan aku memberi jeda sebelum melanjutkan ceritaku.

"Kita di pantai, saling membicarakan hal-hal menyenangkan, lalu kau memberiku hadiah sebuah kalung yang lucu." Chanyeol tertawa kecil, dan aku hanya meliriknya sebentar tidak mengerti bagian mana yang menurutnya lucu. "Kita bercanda bersama, semua berjalan begitu sempurna. Lalu tiba-tiba kau menggangkatku." Aku tertawa mengingat mimpi itu.

"Aku sempat panik takut kau kambuh lagi, tapi kau bilang kau tidak akan sakit lagi, lalu aku menikmatinya." Aku kembali terkekeh, "Rasanya seperti sedang main drama, sangat menyenangkan." Sekali lagi aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak tertawa mengingat semua itu. "Chanyeol, kalau kau nanti sudah sembuh dan diizinkan bepergian jauh, aku ingin kita menghabiskan waktu dengan berjalan di bawah cahaya bulan pantai Jeju, itu sangat romatis."

"Kau menginginkannya?" tanya Chanyeol. "Kau menginginkan semua itu terjadi?"

Aku terdiam dan menggigit bibir, nada bicara Chanyeol begitu serius membuatku merasa bersalah telah mengatakan hal itu padanya. Aku tak ingin melukai hati Chanyeol karena tak bisa mewujudkan keinginanku.

"Tidak perlu Chanyeol, yang kubutuhkan hanyalah dirimu. Kau tidak bisa, aku mengerti," jelasku lirih.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun, maafkan aku." Chanyeol tiba-tiba memelukku begitu erat, aku terkesiap dan entah kenapa suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar.

"Ini bukan salahmu Chan, kau…"

"Aku hanya membuatmu terjebak denganku, aku tak pernah membuatmu bahagia." Chanyeol terisak, dan hal itu berhasil membuatku panik bukan main. Aku menarik tubuhku darinya secara impulsif, lalu menatap wajahnya yang tak kuduga sudah basah oleh air mata.

Demi Tuhan. Selama aku mengenal Chanyeol, sesakit apapun Ia, seberat apapun cobaan hidupnya, aku sama sekali tak pernah melihatnya menangis, apalagi hingga terisak seperti ini.

"Chanyeol kau menangis?!"aku berniat untuk mengusap air matanya namun telapak besarnya telah terlebih dahulu menangkap tanganku. Dia menatapku dengan kelopak matanya yang memerah dan pandangannya tampak tidak fokus.

"Baekhyun," panggilnya. "Kau masih ingat Oh Sehun? Pemuda paling tampan di sekolah. Kau menyukainya kan?" aku mengernyitkan dahi tidak mengerti arah pembicaraannya. "Asal kau tahu, dia juga menyukaimu Baek. Kau tahu kenapa aku bertengkar dengannya dulu? Itu karena aku cemburu, dia mengatakan akan mengambilmu dariku, dan aku tidak terima hingga kami bertengkar."

"Aku punya kontaknya Baek, kau bisa menghubunginya. Kalian bisa memulai semuanya dari awal."

"Chanyeol apa maksudmu?!"bentakku kesal.

Dia terisak lagi, "Pergilah bersamanya, dia pasti bisa membuatmu bahagia."

"Berhentilah mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal!"

"Kurasa ini sudah cukup bagiku, aku sudah terlalu banyak bersikap egois padamu. Aku membuatmu menikah denganku saat usia kita masih belia, sedangkan aku tak pernah membuatmu bahagia. Aku bahkan tak bisa melakukan tugasku untuk melindungimu." Chanyeol benar-benar menangis dan itu membuatku sesak. "Kau masih muda Boo, kau cantik. Kau berhak untuk hidup bahagia meski tidak bersamaku."

"Aku bahagia bersamamu Chan."

"Apa ini yang namanya bahagia? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu bahwa kau tertekan setiap saat karena mengkhawatirkanku? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu bahwa kau selalu menangis dalam tidurmu sambil memanggil namaku? Kau yang harus terus berada di rumah sakit untuk menemani pria sakit sepertiku?!"

"Chan…"

"Kau belajar dengan keras sejak kelas X karena kau ingin diterima di perguruan tinggi impianmu, tapi dengan mudahnya kau melupakan semua itu ketika memutuskan untuk menikah denganku."

"Kau ingin mengejar semua mimpimu, namun karena aku kau merelakan semua itu. Kau hanya meminta untuk pergi ke Pulau Jeju tapi aku tak bisa melakukan apapun. Bahkan ketika sahabatmu masih bisa pergi untuk bersenang-senang, kau harus puas untuk tetap berada disini dan terus menemaniku. Ini sama sekali tidak adil untukmu." Chanyeol mengungkapkan semuanya malam itu.

"Chanyeol, kita sudah berjanji hari itu. Bahwa kita akan selalu bersama, tak peduli bagaimanapun keadaannya, kita akan tetap saling mencintai apa kau lupa akan hal itu?"

Chanyeol kemudian menatapku tajam, "Boo kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi aku! Kurasa aku hanyalah sebuah beban bagimu, dan aku hanya seorang penghancur semua mimpi-mimpimu."

"Itu tidak ben-" Chanyeol menyela ucapanku, dia mengeratkan cekalannya pada tanganku.

"Dengarkan aku, mulai hari ini… Biarkan aku melepasmu," ucapnya lirih.

Hatiku mencelos, seakan ada derakan patah jauh disana sedangkan aku sama sekali tak bisa mengembalikannya ke keadaan semula. Air mataku jatuh menatapnya tidak percaya, kenapa Chanyeol tega bersikap seperti ini padaku.

Dia menangkup wajahku dan mengusap air mataku ketika dirinya sendiri tengah meneteskan air mata, "Mulai besok, pulanglah ke rumah orang tuamu. Jangan datang lagi untuk menemaniku, jangan khawatirkan aku lagi karena aku akan menghadapi semua ini sendiri. Lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan dan buatlah aku bangga karena pernah memilikimu," tuturnya lirih dengan suara yang hampir tertelan oleh isakannya.

"Chanyeol kenapa kau seperti ini padaku?"

Dia hanya menganggukkan kepala meyakinkan, "Itu akan lebih baik."

"Chanyeol aku tidak mau!" Aku meremas baju Chanyeol, dia berusaha menghindari tatapanku sedangkan aku terus mengatakan hal yang sama padanya. "Kenapa kau tega sekali padaku, aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu Chanyeol. Aku tidak mau!"

Tapi dia tak mengatakan apapun, hanya diam menghindari tatapanku dengan sesekali air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya. Aku tak habis pikir ia bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu setelah semua yang telah kita lewati bersama. Lalu kuusap air mataku kasar.

"Memang. Seringkali aku bertanya kenapa harus kau yang menanggung semua ini, kenapa kau tak bisa menggandengku setidaknya untuk berjalan-jalan di mall, mengapa kita sangat jarang untuk pergi menonton film. Kenapa kau selalu tak bisa melakukan ini dan itu, kenapa aku tak bisa mendapatkan hal-hal yang bisa didapatkan oleh gadis lainnya. Aku berharap semua itu bisa menjadi nyata," jelasku.

"Tapi kau tau Chanyeol, yang kubutuhkan bukanlah semua itu. Kau memang tidak membawaku ke Jeju, Kau membuatku tidak melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi, kau juga membuatku tak bisa pergi dengan teman-temanku lagi. Tapi kau memberiku kasih sayang, kau selalu ada untukku, kau mencintaiku, kau sangat mencintaiku Chanyeol dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku."

Aku menatapnya tajam, berharap Ia bersedia untuk kembali menatapku walau hanya sejenak, namun yang kudapati hanya dirinya yang terus menghindar. Seakan sama sekali tak berminat untuk memberikan secuil perhatiannya padaku.

"Aku bersumpah, tidak kemarin, besok atau bahkan lusa, aku akan tetap datang kesini untukmu. Aku sudah berjanji di hadapan Tuhan, dan aku takkan pernah mengingkarinya. Aku mencintaimu, selamanya," tambahku lagi berusaha meluluhkan hatinya.

Napas Chanyeol serasa di ujung tombak, isakannya teramat susah untuk terus ia pendam hingga tubuhnya bergetar dengan bahunya yang bergerak naik turun. Sekali lagi aku memohon padanya, hingga ego yang bergejolak dimatanya itu pun runtuh seketika ketika tubuhnya meraih diriku cepat. Dia menangis, tersedu, membuatku tak bisa untuk tidak mengeratkan pelukanku padanya.

"Kenapa keras kepala sekali _eoh_?" omel Chanyeol dengan nada sendu yang tak kubalas. Dia lantas melepaskan pelukannya perlahan, menepis air matanya sendiri lalu menatapku dalam, "Maaf terlalu sering membauatmu menangis."

Aku menggelengkan kepala, "Kau tidak bersalah, jangan meminta maaf."

"Boo, aku berterima kasih atas segalanya, kau yang terbaik. Dan juga aku minta maaf," dia terisak dan aku menyentuh tangannya yang kini mengelus pipiku sayang. "Aku minta maaf jika selama ini aku belum bisa menjadi yang terbaik bagimu. Aku berhutang banyak padamu Boo, aku mencintaimu."

Lalu tanpa meminta persetujuan dariku, Chanyeol memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup bibirku lembut. Hanya saling menempel, tak ada lumatan. Suhu tubuhnya panas, aku bisa merasakannya karena wajah kami saling bersentuhan. Ia mengecup bibirku beberapa kali, dan entah kenapa dadaku semakin sesak karenanya. Seberkas air mata kembali tercipta, dan ia langsung menarik bibirnya untuk mengecup kelopak mataku.

Aku terpejam, bibirku sedikit terbuka mengeluarkan isakannya. Chanyeol tak peduli, ia mengecup pipiku, pelipis hingga dahi dengan intensitas waktu yang cukup lama. Lalu tangannya membentang, mengundangku untuk datang ke pelukannya dan tenggelam disana. Hangat, atau bahkan panas aku tak bisa membedakannya.

Satu hal yang kudengar menjadi penutup malam itu, ketika Chanyeol terus berucap, "Aku mencintaimu Boo, aku mencintaimu."

Dan entah atas dasar apa hatiku berbisik, seakan itu adalah terakhir kali aku bisa mendengar suara baritonnya.

.

"Chanyeol…"

"Chanyeol!"

"Chanyeol…"

Indera pendengaranku menengkap suara yang memanggil nama Chanyeol berulang kali. Mataku sangat mengantuk, tubuhku juga terasa begitu lemas. Namun menilik dari nada suara itu yang terasa begitu pilu, tubuhku meremang memaksaku untuk tersadar dan membiarkan seberkas cahaya memanuhi retinaku.

Tak ada yang berubah, aku masih berada dalam pelukan Chanyeol seperti semalam. Tapi otakku sedikit kesulitan untuk mencerna saat mendapati mertuaku itu ada di sebelah bangkar yang kutempati.

Ibu Chanyeol menangis histeris, beserta sang suami yang memeluk tubuhnya berusaha menenangkan. Aku tak mengerti, dia terus meneriakkan nama Chanyeol, lalu dengan sedikit usaha keras aku bangkit bertanya padanya.

Ibu Chanyeol lantas menatapku, dengan pandangan seakan kesialan di seluruh dunia tengan ditimpakan padanya. "Baekhyun." Dia berusaha keras untuk berbicara dengan jelas padaku namun isakan tampak berusaha merenggut napasnya. "Chan…yeol, tidak ada."

Seperti bendungan yang baru saja mengalami kebocoran, mataku langsung menampung banyak air mata. Berulang kali aku mencoba untuk tersadar, namun otakku tampak berupaya untuk menyangkal.

"Chanyeol ada disini Bu, dia memelukku semalaman."

"Baekhyun… Dia sudah tidak ada," ulangnya lagi dengan nada pilu yang lebih mirip sebuah rintihan.

"Ibu! Jangan keras-keras nanti Chanyeol terganggu! Dia terjaga semalaman, pasti akan sulit baginya untuk bangun pagi." Tanpa sadar kalimatku sedikit membentak Ibu Chanyeol, hal yang Demi Tuhan tak pernah kulakukan selama ini.

"Chanyeol sudah meninggal Baekhyun! Anakku sudah meninggal!"

Tess..

Dua butir air mata jatuh bersamaan dari kedua kelopak mataku. Pandanganku kosong, napasku mulai terasa sesak namun aku berusaha keras untuk tetap baik-baik saja. Melawan semua rasa takutku yang bergumul sedari tadi, aku menoleh pada Chanyeol. Seperti yang kubilang dia masih ada disana, masih ada, masih berbaring di sampingku seperti semalam. Matanya terpejam, wajahnya pucat pasi, jauh lebih pucat dari ia yang biasa kulihat.

"Chanyeol tidur Bu, dia lelah," sangkalku lagi. Raungan tangisan milik Ibu Chanyeol segera kuabaikan. Pandanganku hanya terfokus pada satu hal, pada Chanyeol yang rasa-rasanya terlalu lelap untuk ukuran seseorang yang tengah tertidur, bahkan dadanya pun tidak bergerak.

"Chanyeol!" panggilku. "Chanyeol, bangunlah sebentar!" kudorong badannya kuat agar ia segera terjaga.

"Chanyeol!"

"CHANYEOL!"

"Chanyeol, bangunlah sejenak dan katakan pada mereka bahwa kau baik-baik saja!" paksaku yang sama sekali tak mengusik ketenangannya. Pikiranku berantakan, antara mencoba untuk menyangkal atau berusaha menghadapi kenyataan. Ibu Chanyeol mendekat dan memeluk tubuhku yang masih berusaha mengusik tubuh Chanyeol.

"Dia sudah pergi sayang, Chanyeol kita sudah pergi," bisiknya lirik berusaha untuk menenangkanku.

Napasku semakin sesak, menyadari bahwa tubuhnya tidak hangat lagi, pelukannya tak lembut lagi, dan nafasnya tak ada lagi. "Cha…." Napasku tersengal-sengal bahkan tak cukup untuk menyelesaikan kalimatku. " _Andwae_ … Chan… _Wae_?" ejaku satu persatu. Isakanku berantakan, air mata sudah menganak sungai di pipi.

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol!" panggilku lagi sambil mengguncang tubuhnya. Tapi dia hanya diam, tak lagi menangis seperti semalam, ataupun tersenyum seperti biasanya. "Chanyeol kau tidak pergi kan? Aku takut, bagaimana denganku?!" tak puas dengan itu aku memukuli lengannya, hal yang biasa kulakukan jika ia bercanda kelewatan. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya, menjerit menyadari Chanyeol benar-benar pergi.

Apa benar seperti ini akhirnya? Apa perjuangan kami selama ini akan sia-sia? Apa tak ada kesempatan bagi Chanyeol untuk sembuh? Aku tak meminta apapun darinya kecuali untuk tetap berada di sisiku, sampai kapanpun. Tapi kenyataannya dia telah pergi. Benar-benar pergi dan meninggalkanku untuk selamanya. Tak ada lagi senyuman yang selalu menjadi alasan bagiku untuk tetap hidup. Tak ada lagi gelegar tawanya yang selalu menebar keceriaan. Tak ada lagi yang selalu menanyakan mengapa aku begitu cantik, aku sendiri. Benar-benar sendiri karena kepergiannya. Chanyeol meninggalkanku seperti ini, dan aku tak bisa menerimanya.

"Chanyeol, kumohon bangunlah… aku takut Chanyeol, aku tidak mau hidup tanpamu…"

Ibu Chanyeol memelukku begitu erat sedangkan aku menangis meratapi kepergian kekasihku. Aku memeluk tubuh kosongnya, menciumi pipinya seakan ia dapat merasakannya, dan terus berbisik mengatakan padanya untuk kembali. Membuat semua ini lenyap dan menyisakan bunga tidur seperti yang terjadi semalam.

Namun hidup bukanlah manusia yang mengatur. Nyawa bukanlah hal yang bisa dibeli dengan lembaran Won. Dan aku cukup sadar jika sekali kematian itu terjadi, maka hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Aku sama sekali tidak berhak untuk mencegahnya. Sekeras apapun jeritanku, sebanyak apapun air mata yang kukucurkan. Chanyeol, kekasihku itu sudah pergi lebih dulu. Pergi ke tempat yang mungkin akan jauh lebih baik baginya.

Dadaku berdenyut nyeri, tubuhku mati rasa. Rasanya begitu lemas hingga kujatuhkan kepalaku begitu saja tepat disamping Chanyeol.

Sempat aku mendengar Ibu Chanyeol berteriak memanggil namaku. Namun aku tidak cukup kuat untuk memberikan sebuah respon, hingga akhirnya semua berubah gelap…

Segelap duniaku saat ini, tanpa ada Chanyeol di sisiku.

.

.

Sejak hari itu, aku datang ke rumah sakit setiap pagi, mengganti bunga yang tertunduk layu di sudut ruangan itu. Dan setelahnya aku akan duduk di kursi kecil seperti biasa, menatap bangkar kosong itu dengan pandangan putus asa. Lalu sejam setelahnya kembali keluar, pulang ke rumah orang tua Chanyeol seperti sebelum-sebelumnya dan mengurung diri di kamar seharian.

Rambutku tergerai bebas saat ibu Chanyeol memasuki kamar setelah beberapa kali memberikan ketukan pada pintu yang kuabaikan. Mataku menatap nanar pada kaca jendela yang sama sekali tak menunjukkan sebuah hiburan.

"Baekhyun, ayo makan."

Hidungku mengernyit merasakan bau masakan itu menyeruak di penciumanku. Tangan kananku terangkat untuk menutupnya lantas menggelengkan kepala menolak dengan halus.

"Kau mau makan apa? Ibu akan mencarikan untukmu," tanyanya lagi dengan sabar.

"Aku tidak lapar, tolong bawa makanannya keluar Bu," pintaku masih dengan menutup hidung rapat-rapat.

Dia menghela napas lelah. Aku tahu, pasti ini juga sulit baginya tapi entah aku sendiri tak bisa mengendalikan diriku. Duka itu senantiasa bergelayut dalam ingatanku, dan sadar atau tidak hidupku hancur berantakan sejak kejadian itu. E _omma_ memintaku untuk pulang ke rumahku yang dulu, namun aku tidak mau. Aku selalu mengurung diri, tidak makan sedari pagi, membuat orang lain cemas dan mereka kerepotan untuk membujukku.

Tapi hatiku terlalu lelah untuk peduli, juga terlalu sakit untuk mengerti.

Mungkin mereka lelah denganku. Pada diriku yang terus bertingkah layaknya anak kecil yang tengah merajuk. Hingga tak ada angin tak ada hujan, _Eomma_ datang membawa makanan. Memaksaku untuk melahapnya namun aku menampik suapannya hingga isinya tumpah di lantai. Tak ada raut penyesalan di wajahku, hanya mengalihkan pandangan dan kembali menatap jendela kamar dengan tatapan sayu.

"Baekhyun apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentaknya kasar yang sama sekali tak pernah kudengar seumur hidupku. "Apa aku membesarkanmu seperti ini?! Demi Tuhan ini bukanlah akhir bagi kehidupanmu!"

Ada emosi yang bergumul dalam hatiku, seakan memaksanya untuk segara diutarakan namun aku memendamnya dalam. Tak ingin membentak _Eomma_ ku sendiri dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini?! Sadarlah Baekhyun, Chanyeol sudah meninggal seminggu yang lalu!" _Eomma_ berteriak tepat di sampingku. "Sampai kapan kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri _eoh_? Kau bisa membunuh dirimu secara perlahan jika terus seperti ini!"

"AKU BERNIAT UNTUK MENYUSULNYA EOMMA!"

Plakk..

Tubuhku sedikit terpelanting karena tamparan keras yang ia layangkan. Tepat mengenai pipiku hingga rasanya begitu panas. _Eomma_ menamparku, wanita yang selalu dipenuhi dengan kelembutan itu kini berteriak dan menamparku. Cairan bening kembali menganak sungai di pipiku. Ah, bukan hanya aku, _Eomma_ juga berderai air mata saat itu namun ia mengabaikannya.

"Kau dengar aku!" titahnya sambil menyuruhku menatap wajah marahnya. "Tidak hanya kau yang mengalami ini Baekhyun! Kami semua kehilangan, apa kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan orang tua Chanyeol ketika mereka harus kehilangan anak satu-satunya?! Sadarlah Baekhyun! Jangan mempersulit semua ini dan bersikaplah dewasa!" katanya dengan emosi yang menggebu.

Aku menangis tersedu-sedu. "Chanyeol tidak mungkin pergi _Eomma_. Lalu aku dengan siapa? Kenapa ia tega meninggalkanku seperti ini?" racauku sambil menangis. "Chanyeol~" Aku tak bisa berhenti memanggil namanya. Aku rindu suaranya, aku rindu senyumannya, aku merindukan sentuhannya dan semua yang ada padanya. "CHANYEOL!"

Sekali lagi aku histeris, tak kuasa menahan lelah menghadapi kenyataan. Pandanganku mulai kabur, lalu tubuh lemasku tumbang dan untuk kesekian kalinya, gelap kembali menyapa.

.

Bayangan Chanyeol masih sering berkelebat dalam tidurku, tapi tak pernah ada yang senyata ini.

" _Boo."_

 _Suara itu terdengar lagi, tubuhku bergerak refleks untuk berbalik dan melihatnya berdiri di sana. Di tempat gelap yang hanya mengandalkan sinar sang purnama, diiringi dengan suara deburan ombak dan desiran angin malam yang beku seperti hari tu. Semuanya masih sama persis dengan apa yang ada dalam ingatanku._

 _Ia mendekat, menarikku untuk bangkit. Tanpa berpikir panjang kupeluk Ia seerat-eratnya. Menumpahkan segala kerinduan yang tengah membuncah. Kuresapi harum tubuhnya yang menguar, dan butiran Kristal pun terjatuh kala ia membalasnya dan mengusap punggungku sayang._

" _Chan, kau kemana saja? Aku takut, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri~" keluhku sambil mencengkeram erat kemeja putih yang membalut tubuhnya._

" _Aku juga merindukanmu," bisiknya merdu._

" _Chanyeol, aku tidak ingin kau pergi, aku ingin kau tetap disini."_

" _Aku sudah pergi Boo, aku tak bisa kembali bahkan jika aku ingin."_

 _Cairan bening menggenang di pelupuk mata. Beragam emosi bercampur aduk dalam dadaku, lalu belaian lembut tanganku di punggung kokohnya berubah menjadi pukulan demi pukulan. Mencoba mengungkapkan gejolak perasaanku yang kelabu._

 _Dia tak berusaha menghindarinya, hanya terus memeluk dan mengendus aroma tubuhku dengan serakahnya. Aku terisak dan mendorongnya menjauh. Memohon padanya agar ia melihat urat kemarahan yang tergambar dengan jelas di wajahku._

" _Kenapa seperti ini Chanyeol! Kenapa kau tega sekali padaku?! Kalau kau tak bisa kembali maka bawa aku bersamamu!" teriakku sambil mencengkeram kemeja mulusnya yang tak tersentuh oleh noda apapun._

 _Namun tiba-tiba ia menahan kedua lenganku, "Boo kenapa kau seperti ini?! Kau adalah wanita yang kuat, bahkan jauh lebih kuat daripada aku. Kenapa kau menghancurkan hidupmu seperti ini?!" Chanyeol meraih wajahku dan menuntunku mendekat. Membiarkan dirinya menyusuri wajahku lekat-lekat, hingga dahinya bergerak menunjukkan kerutan samar._

" _Sejak kapan kantung mata ini menghiasi matamu? Sejak kapan wajahmu menjadi sekurus ini? Sejak kapan kau kehilangan sinarmu Byun Baekhyun?" tanyanya yang kubalas dengan lelehan air mata. "Kepergianku bukanlah sebuah akhir bagimu. Jangan menangisiku lagi, kau membuatku turut merasa sedih. Hiduplah dengan baik Boo, demi_ _ **Dia**_ _."_

 _Dia? Siapa? Aku termenung tak mengerti yang ia ucapkan._

" _Kumohon Boo. Makanlah, rawatlah dirimu dengan baik. Bertahanlah,_ _ **Dia**_ _yang akan menjagamu nanti. Kumohon hiduplah dengan baik," pintanya sendu. Tangan Chanyeol mengendur berniat untuk melepasku namun aku kembali meraihnya kuat._

" _Chanyeol aku mau kau, aku tidak mau yang lain."_

" _Kumohon, bertahanlah sebentar lagi. Tuhan hanya memberimu yang terbaik." Aku terdiam dan hanya bisa menelan kembali isakanku yang tak kunjung berakhir. Chanyeol menyentuh pipiku lagi, lantas sambil memejamkan matanya ia mengecup keningku lama._

 _Sentuhan yang mampu meluluhlantakkan segala kegundahanku, sentuhan yang selalu membuatku merindu kini kembali bisa kurasakan. Lalu ia melepasnya, beralih pada bibirku dan turut mengecupnya dalam. Ingin rasanya kuhentikan waktu saat itu juga, membuatku tertahan dalam situasi seperti itu untuk waktu yang lebih lama. Tak ingin rasanya untuk melepas sentuhannya, tak ingin rasanya untuk jauh dari dirinya, tak ingin untuk kembali kehilangan sosoknya._

 _Tapi tak ada yang bisa kuperbuat selain meneteskan kembali butiran bening itu ketika Chanyeol melepas ciuman kami. Kupikir dia segera pergi, namun tanpa kuduga, dia membuatku terkesiap saat ia jongkokkan tubuhnya dan berlutut di hadapanku. Kedua tangannya melingkari pinggangku, kemudian ia cium perutku lembut dengan gerakan yang ekstra hati-hati seakan aku begitu rapuh._

" _Chanyeol…" panggilku pilu. Tanganku bergerak untuk mengusap surai gelapnya pelan._

 _Kenapa? Kenapa Chanyeol melakukan itu. Berbagai bertanyaan berdatangan melebihi derasnya air hujan. Aku tak mengerti, tapi mengapa hatiku begitu sakit melihat bagaimana caranya melakukan hal itu padaku. Tubuhku bergetar dan tangis itu kembali terurai._

 _Chanyeol pun menyadari hal itu. Setelah melepas ciumannya ia menyempatkan diri untuk mengelus perutku sejenak, lalu ketika ia kembali berdiri sempurna aku bisa melihat mata jernihnya telah berubah menjadi kemerahan. Dia berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis namun aku tak cukup bodoh untuk bisa ia kelabuhi._

" _Chanyeol, kenapa-" ucapanku terpotong oleh kalimatnya._

" _Gomawo, mianhae, saranghae…" gumamnya lirih seakan suaranya hampir habis. "Saranghae…" ulangnya sekali lagi._

 _Belum juga sempat aku membalas kalimatnya, jarak telah terlebih dahulu membentang diantara kita. Aku menjerit menyadari Ia menjauh begitu cepat._

" _Chanyeol!"_

 _Lalu hilang tak berbekas dan aku kembali kehilangan jejaknya._

 _._

"Aku khawatir sekali, bukankah seharusnya ia sudah terbangun?"

"Aku juga khawatir. Aku sangat menyesal sempat bersikap kasar, ini pasti sangat sulit baginya."

"Apa kita bangunkan saja dia?"

"Tidak, kasihan. Dia pasti lelah dan butuh banyak istirahat, setidaknya dengan seperti ini dia akan merasa tenang."

Suara-suara itu terdengar samar di telingaku. Mataku terasa sangat berat untuk dibuka, namun lambat laun cahaya kembali memasuki retina dan membuatku terjaga.

"Chanyeol…" panggilku lirih.

"Oh, Baekhyun- _ah_ , kau sudah sadar sayang?"

"Chanyeol, kau dimana?" Seseorang membantuku untuk bangkit namun pikiranku masih terfokus pada Chanyeol yang tak berada disana.

"Ini _Eomma_ sayang, maaf _Eomma_ sudah kasar padamu. _Eomma_ sangat menyesal."

Aku menoleh, menatap pada _Eomma_ yang berusaha memelukku dengan memasang raut menyesal bercampur khawatir. Sebuah pelukan adalah satu-satunya hal yang tengah kubutuhkan saat ini, hingga kuraih tubuhnya dan menangis dalam pelukannya. Layaknya gadis kemarin sore yang baru saja patah hati. Ia menepuk punggungku sayang, menyalurkan kehangatan seorang ibu yang kini cukup jarang kudapatkan.

" _Eomma_ , aku mau Chanyeol… Aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya _Eomma_ , ini sangat menyakitkan," ungkapku padanya.

"Baekhyun- _ah_ , kau tidak boleh seperti itu," ujar Ibu Chanyeol yang baru kusadari keberadaannya. Dia tersenyum, dia mengambil tanganku saat aku telah melepas pelukanku dari _Eomma_. "Mulai sekarang kau harus lebih memperhatikan dirimu dengan baik, karena…" Ia menggantung kalimatnya, menatap _Eomma_ seperti meminta persetujuan.

"Sekarang kau hamil sayang," sambung _Eomma_.

Seperti mainan yang baru diambil baterainya, aku diam seribu kata. Tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun dan merasa kesulitan mencerna kalimat.

"Kau hamil anak Chanyeol. Tuhan mengganti kepergiannya dengan dia. Terima kasih Baek." Ibu Chanyeol dan juga Eomma memelukku. Mereka begitu terharu dengan kejadian itu namun aku masih diam layaknya sebuah patung.

Tanganku bergerak untuk mengusap perut yang masih belum terlalu menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan baru disana, namun air mata kembali berkejaran menuruni pipiku. Entah karena sedih atau bahagia, aku tak bisa membedakannya. Aku menangis dalam diam.

 _Jadi ini maksudmu Chan? Ini maksud dari mimpiku tadi? Kau mencoba untuk mengatakan padaku bahwa aku tengah mengandung malaikat kecil kita?_

 _._

Kududukkan tubuhku perlahan di bangku taman belakang. Aku mulai menata nafsu makanku, meski terasa sedikit mual namun aku harus mengisi energiku. Aku hamil. Itulah kenyataan yang kudapat dari Eomma dan juga mertuaku. Mereka bilang aku tadi pingsan, lalu saat mereka memanggilkan dokter dia berkata bahwa aku hamil 2 bulan. Bagaimana bisa aku tak menyadarinya?

Mataku melirik pada kotak kecil yang masih berada dalam genggamanku. Kotak yang diberikan oleh Ibu Chanyeol padaku, yang katanya adalah titipan dari Chanyeol sejak seminggu sebelum ia masuk rumah sakit. Kuteguhkan hatiku sebelum memberanikan diri untuk membukanya.

Secarik surat mengambil perhatianku di awal, lalu aku membukanya.

 _HAPPY BIRTHDAY BOO!_

 _Apa aku terlambat? Atau bahkan ini terlalu cepat?_

Aku tersenyum, ulang tahunku bahkan masih dua bulan lagi…

 _Maaf jika tak tepat waktu, hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untukmu._

 _Bagaimana kabarmu? Baik kan? Tentu, kau harus selalu baik-baik saja._

 _Apa kau merindukanku? Apa kau masih mengingatku?_

 _Boo, jika kau membaca surat ini, dan aku tak lagi di sampingmu. Ketahuilah, bahkan hingga detik itu juga aku takkan pernah melupakanmu._

 _Terlalu banyak hal indah yang kita lalui bersama hingga aku tak bisa menyebutkannya satu persatu. Tapi jika kau memintaku untuk memilih salah satu, aku bersumpah, memilikimu adalah hal terindah dalam hidupku. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi untuk berterima kasih padamu karena kau terlalu banyak berkorban untukku. Tapi, terima kasih atas segala cinta yang kau berikan padaku._

 _Boo, semoga kau sehat selalu… Makanlah dengan baik, jangan suka menangis karena kau akan terlihat jelek. Bacalah beberapa buku, tidurlah sebelum pukul 10 malam. Pakailah pakaian tebal saat musim dingin karena kau sangat sensitif terhadap udara. Dan juga, berhentilah mencoba untuk diet karena sampai kapanpun aku akan selalu melarangmu. Kau sudah cantik Boo, tak peduli bagaimanapun bentuk tubuhmu._

 _Hiduplah dengan baik. Aku mencintaimu~~ :*_

 _._

 _Dari : Seseorang yang selalu menyayangimu,_

 _Park Chanyeol._

Menangis? Jangan ditanya lagi. Aku kesulitan bernapas hingga rasanya begitu sakit. Kulipat kembali kertas itu, berusaha tidak meratapinya berlebihan dan kembali menatap kotak kecil tadi.

Ada sesuatu disana. Sesuatu yang rasanya tak asing bagiku, berkilauan karena diterpa cahaya matahari. Aku mengambilnya takut-takut. Ya, sebuah kalung, dengan liontin tengkorak lucu berhiaskan permata di bagian kedua matanya. Sama persis seperti dalam mimpiku dulu, hanya saja yang ini berwarna putih, tidak keemasan seperti sebelumnya.

Kubuka kaitannya, lalu kupasangkan sendiri pada leherku. Kumainkan liontinnya dan memperhatikan detailnya dengan teliti. Lalu berkata, "Kenapa harus memilih bentuk tengkorak Chan?"

Sambil berharap pria itu masih ada di belakangku. Berharap ia masih sibuk untuk mengaitkan kaitang kalung pada leherku. Berharap suara baritonnya kembali menyapa telingaku. Tapi nihil. Pria kesayanganku itu sudah pergi. Aku sendirian disana. Menatap liontin itu dan bertanya-tanya mengapa bisa sama dengan mimpi itu? Apa alasan Chanyeol juga sama? Apa dia juga akan merajuk jika kubilang aku tidak menyukai pemberiannya?

Mengapa takdir mempermainkanku seperti ini?

.

.

Hawa dingin udara pagi membelai kulitku lembut ketika dupijakkan kakiku pada trotoar jalan. Ini masih cukup pagi, sang mentari bahkan baru memulai shiftnya. Sepertinya aku terlalu bersemangat untuk menemui seseorang yang sudah cukup lama tak kutemui.

Aku memakai pakaian bagus hari ini, berdandan secantik mungkin namun tak melupakan cardigan yang dapat melindungiku dari udara luar. Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan yakin memasuki tempat tersebut. Hawa yang berbeda terasa sedikit asing bagiku. Kucari dirinya pada deretan kaca, hingga akhirnya kembali kutemukan senyumnya tersimpan abadi disana.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku datang dan menyaksikannya sendiri, pria yang kini hanya bisa kulihat lewat bingkaian foto. Ya, aku bahkan tak datang di upacara kematiannya karena terlalu terpukul waktu itu.

"Chanyeol- _ah_ , aku datang," sapaku berusaha tampak ceria.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu cukup lama," ujarku dengan tangan yang mulai meremas ujung pakaian resah. "Ah, aku tidak datang sendiri, melainkan bersama dengan malaikat kecil kita." Aku tersenyum, tanganku bergerak mengusap perut seakan ingin menunjukkannya pada Chanyeol "Usianya baru 2 bulan, 7 bulan lagi aku akan dapat melihatnya."

"Kau pasti sudah tau kan? Yah! Bagaimana mungkin kau mengatahuinya lebih dulu dari aku, kau curang." Aku mempoutkan bibir kesal padanya, namun detik berikutnya aku tertawa hampa menyadari kalau aku hanya sendiri disana.

"Chanyeol, kau sedang apa sekarang? Apa kau bahagia disana?" tanyaku yang tentu saja tidak mendapatkan sebuah jawaban. "Aku minta maaf, karena sempat membuatmu sedih kemarin," sesalku sambil menundukkan kepala. "Aku janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi Chan, aku akan hidup dengan baik, menjaga anak kita dengan baik hingga Ia dewasa nanti. Aku berjanji untuk memberikan seluruh hidupku padanya."

"Ah, aku juga sudah menerima kalung pemberianmu. Terlalu cepat kah? Maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau itu untuk hadiah ulang tahunku jadi aku langsung membukanya setelah Ibu memberiku. Terima kasih, aku sangat menyukainya."

"Aku akan hidup dengan baik mulai saat ini, maka dari itu, kau, Chanyeolku yang sangaaaat kucintai, berbahagialah kau disana, aku akan baik-baik saja melewati semua ini sendiri karena ada Dia." Pandanganku beralih pada perut lantas kembali mengelusnya pelan. "Terima kasih Chanyeol, terima kasih."

Lalu kuberanikan diri untuk menatap bingkai foto yang sedari tadi kuhindari, dia tersenyum disana. Senyuman ceria dengan tatapan matanya yang bermain-main dan memancarkan sorot geli hingga menulariku untuk ikut tersenyum, meski disisi lain air mata kembali mengalir dengan sendirinya. Aku harus tetap hidup dengan baik supaya Chanyeol tetap dapat tersenyum secerah itu disana.

Mungkin memang begitulah Tuhan mengaturnya. Aku percaya, bahwa semua yang terjadi di dunia ini ada pengaturnya. Dan aku percaya, semua kejadian yang menimpaku akhir-akhir ini adalah yang terbaik untukku. Aku mendapatkan ujian, agar bisa menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik.

Siapa yang akan menyangka, ketika gadis kecil bernama Byun Baekhyun yang selalu menjadi bintang kelas, gadis manja yang selalu ingin ditemani _Eomma_ nya dan kekasih dari kandidat pria paling tampan di sekolah, kini telah berubah menjadi seorang wanita dewasa hanya dalam waktu singkat.

Siapa yang menyangka bahwa aku akan mengubah namaku menjadi Nyonya Park tepat seminggu setelah kelulusan sekolah. Siapa yang menyangka pasangan teromantis di sekolah dulu kini berakhir seperti ini, dimana aku harus kehilangan dirinya begitu cepat. Kadang dunia begitu lucu ketika takdir menjungkir balikkan semua dengan mudahnya.

Tapi tak ada kata menyesal bagiku. Aku memang kehilangan Chanyeol, tapi aku tak pernah kehilangan cintanya. Dia masih hidup dalam hatiku, juga dalam memoriku. Aku yakin jauh entah dimana keberadaannya ia masih bisa melihatku. Maka aku harus menunjukkan padanya dan membuatnya bangga telah memiliki wanita yang tangguh sepertiku.

Chanyeol mengajariku banyak hal, tentang arti sebuah cinta, kasih, pengorbanan dan juga sebuah kehilangan. Aku yakin tak ada satupun orang yang siap untuk sebuah kehilangan, namun aku tak bisa terus berlarut dalam duka tak berujung. Aku berjanji akan menjadi lebih baik lagi, demi Chanyeol, dan malaikat kecil kami kelak.

Dalam diam kulangkahkan kakiku mundur, memaksakan sebuah senyum meski ditengah menahan isakan. Kubiarkan tetesan air mataku sedikit membasahi lantai disana, biar Chanyeol tahu kalau seseorang masih sangatlah mencintainya, seseorang tengah begitu merindukannya, seseorang baru saja datang mengunjunginya. Lalu sebelum benar-benar berjarak dari sana, aku berbisik,

" _Appa, annyeong_ …"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sedikit telat update, gapapa lah… Ada tugas tidak resmi dari kelas dan aku harus nyelesain barengan sama nulis ini. Gimana endingnya? Hmm, aslinya juga ga tega tapi yodahlah, ga semua yg terjadi harus sesuai dg keinginan kita. Hidup itu kejam yeorobun! :D**

 **Dan karena alasan itulah kenapa aku ga make Kaisoo di cerita ini *ga sanggup kalo mz Jong kudu mati di ending* huhu… tapi tak apalah, ChanBaek juga ok kok.**

 **Thank you for reading, review, fav n follow…**

 **Yang nanya GMSS dilanjut kapan, mungkin sekitar bulan Mei, diusahakan saja…**

 **So, Reviewnya jangan lupaaa.. Alangkah indahnya jika kalian mau meninggalkan jejak di ff ini ;) and see you in another story.**

 **.**

 **Special Thanks For :**

 **Firdazzy – yoogeurt – Baeks06 – yousee – annisadamayanti54 – olifafuadah – JPmilly29 – LynKim – Momo628 – RismaSbila – VENUSXIU6199 – kim21jongdae – risrezz – deestacia – xhowjung**


End file.
